The Lost Chain
by sanadayuina
Summary: The chain which hold Tsuna to stay sane and strong finally broken when Hibari leave him. Mukuro only want to stay with Tsuna. Can Tsuna found new chain to hold him together on Mukuro? Semi AU, Feml!Mukuro, 1827, 27feml69 and many more.
1. Prologo

**A/N: This story made purely by sheer randomness and awe after reading some good female Guardian's stories, an awesome wedding between Tsuna and female Mukuro's pic, too much watching KHR MAD version of Mahou no Te, and the sad fact that almost every threesome between Hibari, Tsuna, and Mukuro mostly ended as 1827. Where is Mukuro fall, then? XD It is around 5-6 years after the "present", btw :3**

**Warning: OOC-ness, FEMALE Mukuro, the most random pairings you can find in one story, gender bend, yaoi, straight, character death, might still contain GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS!**

**Beta Reader: Thanks for the most awesome **_**Mitzuna **_**who help me with this shitty story of mine. ^^**

**Pairing: 1827, 27feml69, D96, RebornFon, 59Haru, S80, KenChikusa, RyouheiHana, 100ShouichiSpanner, and many more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I gain no money from this story. You wouldn't want me to own it, anyway… look at this story! XD**

_**L'INIZIO DELLA CATENA**_

_**~Prologo~**_

"Kyouya-san!" Tsunayoshi called the dark haired man with a small smile on his face.

Hibari Kyouya, having heard the call from his lover, looked back to where the smaller man ran to him. Hibari noticed the vibrant albeit just small smile in the not-quite-carnivore-not-quite-herbivore's face and couldn't help but return the smile without thinking about the usual herbivores, for they were in an unusually empty hall of the Vongola Mansion. "What it is, Tsunayoshi?" asked Hibari calmly when the sienna haired male finally could catch up with him.

"Aa, it is just that this mission will make Kyouya-san go for a long period of time," Tsuna said softly. "It just... doesn't feel really right."

The bluish-silver eyes had narrowed softly before the owner drew the younger male to a firm yet gentle hug, something that could be considered to be very out of character for Hibari. But, he did not care. His kind and gentle Tsunayoshi...

"Don't worry, herbivore," murmured Hibari. "Who do you think I am? It is just a mission, just like the others. I will come back alive, and you can whine and fuss over whatever wound I may receive later. But, for now, have some faith on me, for I am your so called stronger Guardian."

Tsunayoshi, whose eyes had been widening when his usually rough lover held him so gently and even comforted him, smiled tenderly before whispering, "Have a safe trip, then, Kyouya-san. And come back soon."

When Hibari's back had finally disappeared from Tsuna's line of sight, the young boss of Vongola couldn't help but let his smile disappear completely along with the disappearing figure of his lover. His somewhat still happy expression was then replaced with a cold emotionless mask that hid the anxiety he felt.

"Why," whispered the young man. "Why do I felt like... something isn't right?"

"Oya? Is that you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The velvety voice snapped Tsunayoshi from his somewhat depressing thought. When he looked to where the voice came from—like he didn't already know whose voice it was—Tsuna couldn't help but beam with happiness to see one of his Guardians and friends comeback safely from a long and dangerous mission. "Mukuro! Welcome back. It has been three months. How was your mission?" asked Tsunayoshi.

The dual colored eyes studied him for a little while before the owner let out a laugh that could send shivers down anyone's back, "Kufufufu, I am just going to report it to you. Let's go back to your office, shall we?"

"Oh, silly me," Tsunayoshi smiled at Mukuro. "You must be tired."

'Oya, oya. Not really," Mukuro said. "But it will be good to sit."

"Just don't tell Reborn I made you stand for too long," Tsuna said then, while he had been guiding his Mist Guardian to his office. "He will kill me if you do."

"Kufufufu, I am not that weak, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. And I still can try to take your body. On top of that, the Arcobaleno Reborn and I aren't on good terms. _At all_. Ah, anyway, is the birdie going for a mission?"

Tsuna hummed in agreement before said, "Yes, Kyouya-san will be back in a month after he finished cleaning the 'problems' in the north."

"Oya oya, I would hate to be him now. Those 'problems' in the north are such pains in the back even for me."

"Un. But that is why Kyouya-san's suited for this mission. He is good with these 'problems'."

"Oya~ having good faith in your lover, aren't you?" Mukuro said with sing-song tone.

Tsuna had blushed while muttering, "Well, he is really strong." Which Mukuro only responded to with a laugh.

The boss never noticed how the mismatched eyes flashed with something akin to pain before he opened the door to his office. "Lady first... Mukuro," smiled Tsuna.

Mukuro smirked back and walked inside. "Oya oya~ such a gentleman," the woman said and flipped her long bangs.

Tsunayoshi only chuckled at the beautiful, albeit strange woman's antic. After all, she wouldn't be Mukuro if she wasn't strange.

While listening to Mukuro's report about her mission, Tsuna couldn't help but felt the nagging feeling in the back of his head growing stronger.

**OO~oo~OO**

"Jyuudaime, Hibari Kyouya has passed away on his mission."

Tsunayoshi had looked wide-eyed at his right-hand man before he let out a forced laugh at the pained-faced Storm Guardian. "Hahahaha, very funny, Gokudera-kun," said Tsunayoshi with a shaking voice. "Now, please be serious. Where is Kyouya-san?"

"Jyuudaime, I am sorry, but..."

"I SAID DON'T JOKE AROUND AGAIN, GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"B-but, Jyuudaime..."

"Dame-Tsuna," the Sun Arcobaleno suddenly said, hiding his face with the fedora when he himself was grieving the loss of one family member but he still had to make his dame-boss face the reality. "I know it is hard for you, but get it in your thick skull and stop shouting at your innocent subordinate. It is the truth. Hibari Kyouya is no longer."

Every Guardian, Varia's member, Arcobaleno's member and CEDEF's member who was present in the meeting room couldn't bear to look at the stunned young boss. Even the most heartless from the heartless didn't want to see how much pain the tenth boss displayed in his face now. When Tsuna finally collapsed to the floor with his hand covering his mouth while using his other to prop himself up, Gokudera began walking to him. "Jyuu—"

The pained scream and sobs that followed could be heard from outside the room, making the servants and butlers wonder what was wrong with their master.

"NO! KYOUYA-SAN! KYOUYA-SAN!"

The chain which helped Tsuna to stay _sane_ finally broke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, I just love to torture Tsuna… *gulp* I hope Mukuro is not too OOC. If up to me, this story will be updated weekly every weekend… how was that sound? :D**

**Btw, I finally managed my tumblr, you can go there and take a look. I put some teaser and drawing that I think suited for all my ongoing story here :D it is under the name of "Forever Fujoshi and Otaku" and the link is .com**


	2. First Chain The Lost Love

**A/N: Buon compleanno, Mukuro-sama!**

**This story is something I write just for the sake of writing something new. Female 69 is rare, especially if coupling with 27. My friend asked me why I want to write and post this seemingly absurd story that will not get popular—I answer that I don't need the popularity. I want to write something new. Gay story have tendency to only write about gay pairing. I want to make something new. Mix and max the pairing, gender bend someone who usually not getting that treatment… this story is purely for my own selfishness and amusement, I am glad if someone like this. I do not appreciated flame—not that I got any yet—especially if the flame complained about FEMALE Mukuro. And don't worry if you want to critique my grammar and spelling's error. I am quite aware of my flaw—and that is my biggest one. So, yeah, that do not make you sound rude, but just stating a fact to me. :D But, still—Thank you for ****Cherry-blossom Shower****, I appreciating your review… I would like to answer your review personally, like I usually do, unfortunately, I am in the strict watchful eyes of my Dad who only let me online for ten minutes max ^^ I will try to get a beta for this story so the grammar and spelling errors can be fixed, for the time being, please bear with my awful attempt of writing in English.**

**Edit: I finally got a beta for this story**

**Warning: OOC-ness, FEMALE Mukuro, the most random pairings you can find in one story, gender bend, yaoi, straight, character death, MIGHT STILL CONTAIN GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS! Cliché-ness, Tsuna's confusing thought, author's stupid-ness, hypocrisy.**

**Beta Reader: Thanks for the most awesome **_**Mitzuna **_**who help me with this shitty story of mine. ^^**

**Pairing: 1827, 27feml69, D96, RebornFon, 59Haru, S80, KenChikusa, RyouheiHana, 100ShouichiSpanner, and many more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I gain no money from this story. You wouldn't want me to own it, anyway… look at this story! XD Katekyo Hitman Reborn IS Amano Akira to own.**

**Oo~~**~~oO**

_**LA PRIMA CATENA:**_

_**L'amore Perduto**_

_**OO~~oo~~OO**_

_It is gone... gone..._

_Where it is?_

_Where?_

_Where is the chain that holds me together with you?_

_That makes me stay sane?_

_Why can't I find it again?_

_Kyouya-san... where are you?_

_You said you would come back._

_You said it was just a mission._

_You said you were let me fuss over you..._

_Did you lie to me, Kyouya-san?_

_Kyouya-san..._

_Why can't I find you anymore?_

_Where are you?_

_Please come back..._

_**OO~~oo~~OO**_

"Bossu, please eat something," murmured Chrome while she stood beside her beloved boss's bed.

The said boss himself had burrowed himself under the blanked, refusing to move. Chrome sighed before giving up. "Bossu, I put the food on your table. Please eat it later," whispered Chrome before walking away.

"Chrome, how is he?" was the first thing Chrome heard when she stepped outside from her boss's room, after closing the door.

"Mukuro-sama," breathed Chrome, looked at the older woman's mismatched eyes with her sole, bright purple eye.

"Well?" the long haired woman asked Chrome again, not moving from the wall where she had leant while waiting for her subordinate.

Chrome shook her head sadly. "Nothing, Mukuro-sama," admitted the timid young woman. "Bossu is still like that... he didn't even reacted when I was calling his name."

"... Hō, the depression runs deeper than I excepted it to," mussed Mukuro, as she touched her chin with a gloved hand in a mock-thinking's gesture.

"But, excuse me for my rudeness, Mukuro-sama," Chrome finally said after looking at her master in silence for some time when she was sure her master won't start the conversation again. "Why didn't you look at bossu's condition at your own?"

"_If you are that worried" _went unsaid between them.

Mukuro had looked up at Chrome with surprise clear in her face before she smirked coldly. "And why should I, dear little Chrome?" mussed Mukuro when she finally got up from her position and was standing straight. "After all, I am nothing but a Guardian who doesn't even get the full trust from the other Guardians."

And with that, Mukuro had disappeared in the mist; leaving Chrome who gazed sadly at where her master used to stand. "But, Mukuro-sama," whispered Chrome. "You love him. You love Bossu more than anyone here."

_**OO~~oo~~OO**_

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

The clock finally started moving.

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

Second by second.

Became minute to minutes.

Change to hour and hours.

Day to days.

Everything starts to change.

Moving forward and not stopping.

One, two, three?

More.

More than that, more than anything else.

But Tsunayoshi did not want to change.

Did not want to move forward.

Why should he? Why should he when the happiest he was… was in the past?

In a past when Hibari Kyouya was still alive. At a time when he had those warm strong hands cradling him when he needed it, albeit how rare those moments were.

The moments he cherished… the moments he yearned to belong to him again.

He knew he became selfish. No, he had already been selfish when he asked Hibari Kyouya to be his lover. He was selfish. He did not think about the future of the Vongola when he proposed the idea. But, he did not care.

That time, for the first time of his life… he had wanted something and someone so bad. Too bad… too much.

Hibari, who has already been selfish since the very time he was born, who had wanted Tsuna as bad as Tsuna himself, if not more, didn't even give the Vongola any thought. Hibari only knew that if he already had what he wanted in his arms, he would be screwed if the mere thought of one of the biggest Mafia Family left without heir make him let go of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the herbivore he wanted to own and claim as _his_ and his alone.

Tsuna loved Hibari. And Hibari returned the feeling. _Isn't that enough?_

That was what Tsuna argued back at that time.

After all, he was forced to be in mafia! The least… what they, who pushed him to this dark dangerous world forcefully, could do was to let Tsuna choose who he wanted to be together with himself. Whatever the gender was.

Iemitsu, who always felt guilty, gave him his blessing. His mother… his dear mother who would always be smiling at him, who would accept anything, unsurprisingly took everything in her pleasant way. Some of his friend, like Yamamoto, Ryouhei, and Enma happily accepted it. The others, namely Gokudera, Haru, and—surprisingly—Kyōko, albeit reluctant, let him have the happiness everyone thought he deserves.

Nono and Reborn… took it quite well too.

The hindrance came from a very surprising group. Varia. Or just Xanxus, but, whatever the boss wants, the subordinates would be in a packet.

They refused. They screamed. They… bluntly disagreed. They didn't want Vongola hanging without heir.

Tsuna almost broke down that time, if not for the very unsuspected help from the Arcobaleno Verde and… Chrome.

Verde with his genius brain found a way to change Tsuna's sperms to eggs. Then, the timid Chrome, who once lost almost all her organs, was nevertheless willing to be the surrogate mother for them. Chrome… who already went through so much but still would go all the way to make him happy.

Tsuna could feel his eyes burning up, tears wanting to be let out.

But he couldn't.

He felt guilty for Chrome, who always worried about him. Who constantly checked on him. Who, albeit her engagement status with Dino—what when revealed made everyone surprised because there was just no way… but way?—still looks up to Tsuna who was the first beside Mukuro to accept her just the way she is.

Mukuro… where was the infuriating cunning woman now? Beside all his Guardians, only Mukuro didn't come to check up on him yet.

Beside all Guardians… except Hibari?

But… since when Hibari had become his Guardian? The man always refused to be called that title in formal way—just acknowledging the title when he need to reassurance Tsuna and claim something only a Guardian could have or do. Other than those rare times, he was refused as much as Mukuro, if not more.

Tsuna couldn't help but let out a somewhat dry laugh, that came from the back of his throat.

Those two who hated each other… why were they so similar and yet so very different…?

Coming back to it… why did they hate each other? Ah…

Hibari who hated losing to Rokudo Mukuro. A woman. When he hated her, he hated her more than anything, sometimes making Tsuna jealous with the intensity of his feelings. And Mukuro, the playful girl, who then grow to a much worse playful woman, who without a reason Tsuna knew _for sure_ hated Hibari equally if not more. If the border of love and hate really was _that_ transparent, Tsuna knew he wouldn't be here, mourning by himself. And maybe that would be better?

Ah, no… that's just…

Why did he think like that? It has always been… been…

Why did it feel so lonely?

So… so alone…

So dark.

Isn't he supposed to be the sky who… actually, he didn't remember his duty anymore. What is duty if Hibari's not here?

No, he actually knew. But he didn't want to face it.

He was tired, so tired already.

It would have been better if he died too. At least, he could be with Hibari forever.

He could be together with Hibari!

That thought almost made him leap in joy if he didn't remember that he… he still had family to take care of.

_No, no, no._

He shakes his head rapidly.

That thought was selfish. He already promised that one time that he wouldn't be selfish anymore.

B-but… but look where he was now.

He was being selfish _again_!

… had he always been this selfish?

Ah, right. He was. He already admitted it to himself.

But, die? Die and leave okaa-san alone? Make his dame otou-san crying—because Iemitsu will cry while Nana was going to grieve silently, his son knew they would. Make Lambo and I-Pin and Fuuta and Gokudera and Chrome and Haru and Yamamoto and… oh, _countless_ others cry?

That was far—_far_—worse than locking himself in his room, refusing to move.

What had he been thinking? He can't die!

He had to remember… remember… in the past, when he was send to the _future_ where he had died…

Ah, ah…

The grief…

Gokudera-kun's sad face… Yamamoto's silent guilt…

No! He couldn't make himself bring that kind of expression on his Guardian's faces again! Even Mukuro who always keep her distance… looked so lost back then.

That was… _harsh_…

Fresh tears flowed freely on Tsuna's cheeks, and the young Don did nothing to stop it.

What had he been thinking? Hibari wouldn't want him to die.

No, not yet.

He still had things to do, people to protect, a _family_ to change…

He had to make sure the Foundation could survive without its leader… or merge it with CEDEF. Hibari wouldn't like it, but he HAD to do it.

And _his_ memory to keep until the time came.

Tsuna knew what awaits him, and another wave of tears rolled freely again.

No person, woman or man, shall make him fall in love as hard as Hibari Kyouya. And he knew, it would be a hard task to make him fall in love again. Not after Hibari. Not after him.

But the inevitable was going to come, soon or later. Vongola needed an heir, and he had to have a mate for that.

But… he wants more time…

Time…

To search for someone strong enough.

A woman who was strong enough… because it would be hard… would be like… like—ah, he _didn't_ know! It just didn't felt _right_ to think about another man beside Hibari that way.

But, that for another time.

For now… now… he just wanted to cry.

For the… maybe not the last time, it would never be the last time. But the first time openly admitting that Hibari was gone. And will _never_ come back. That he would have to move on. But he doesn't want to.

Sad smile gracing the tearful face. Sawada Tsunayoshi was…

Aaaaah, _changed_ would be too shallow. It wasn't like _that_.

But… with a part of his soul lost, changed was the most fitting word for the time being for Tsuna.

_**OO~~oo~~OO**_

"I always had hope that he and Hibari-san would broke up, as cruel as it would be," whispered Kyōko while gazing at her hands that were intertwined in her laps. "But not like this."

The girls, or mostly women now, were called to Italy for an urgent meeting which involved the whole inner-circle of Vongola and its allies, such like Shimon and the newly founded Millefiore. They—Kyōko, Haru, I-Pin, Bluebell, Chrome, Adelheid, Shitt.P, Yuuni, and surprisingly Mukuro along with a scowling M.M—were told to stay in that room after the main meeting finished —what to do with their boss, vacant Cloud Guardian and Foundation's leader position, how to cheer Tsuna up, problem in the north that killed Hibari alias the growing rival Famiglia, and the boss who refused to eat—waiting for the men to finish whatever they did now.

Mukuro, who was already furious enough because she was shooed away like some weak girl (she was _still_ a Guardian although she refused to be called that time to time, damn it! What is so important and secret for _her_ to be left out like _this_?), almost let out a hurtful comment if she didn't remember… she had been having the same thought. Liar she may be, hypocrite she really was. But she would give herself more credit than to hurt herself like that. But, still… _Damn it_.

Haru and I-Pin, who both sat at Kyōko's sides, wrapped their arms around the Sun Guardian's sister's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Chrome, who sat in front of the three, just looked sadly at Kyōko, who obliviously was still in love with Tsuna. Yuuni—who sat alone in the single sofa near the wall where Mukuro's leaned and looked bored with M.M standing haughtily by her side and briefly stared at Kyōko in disgust—just shakes her head sadly. Bluebell, who didn't really understand, just settled with admiring Shitt.P who couldn't stop bouncing around and Adelheid just look a little concerned.

"I know it is selfish," Kyōko said again. "B-but… why it is all so unfair? Why can't Tsu-kun just… like me like he used too? I am selfish, Haru-chan, I-Pin-chan… and I… I… maybe it is my fault because I wished Tsu-kun will look at me again…"

"Calm down, Kyōko-chan," Haru cooed at her friend. "I know the feeling you have, but it is not your fault."

"Yes, Kyōko-san," I-Pin said. "Human are selfish after all…"

"But I… I am the worst…"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro let out a dry chuckle, she finally couldn't stop herself. "This is exactly why I hate being around you lot."

"Mukuro-sama!"

"Ungrateful bitch, shut up! How dare you raise your voice to Mukuro-chan?" growled M.M, glaring daggers at Chrome.

"Don't call Chrome-chan that!" Haru shrieked while she noticed how pale her friend had become then glanced nervously at the mysterious dark tall woman Haru only saw a few times in brief.

"Calm down, everyone," Yuuni's calming voice suddenly said. "We don't need to start a fight."

"But, Yuuni-chan…"

"Rokudo-san didn't mean it like that, and M.M-san's only defending her superior," said calm Yuuni to the fuming Japanese. "Just like how you defended Chrome-san, Haru-san."

"But she called Chrome-chan…"

"Ha-Haru-chan," Chrome whispered. "It is okay."

M.M only clicked her tongue before she looked at Mukuro again. "Say, Mukuro-chan, why are you here again?"

Mukuro laughed again, gaze still not leaving Kyōko. "I wonder why myself. Why is a _Guardian _like me here? Arcobaleno Yuuni, maybe you know?" Mukuro asked airily, as if she didn't care if Yuuni knew the answer or not.

"Muu~ I think you hate that title!" said Bluebell.

Mukuro raised one of her eyebrow when she heard Bluebell's comment. "Kufufufu, in a time like this, Tsunayoshi-kun needs all _his_ Guardians who are still present together. If not, the sky may collapse," said Mukuro. "And the Mist is here~"

"I don't know, Rokudo-san," said Yuuni politely. "But, Gokudera-san does look rather strange."

Mukuro hummed before straightened her back. "Then, if nothing's going to happen soon, I shall get going~"

''Hey, stop here, Guardian of the Mist!" Lal Mirch suddenly came in. "No one shall leave the room until further notice. Oregano, you may stay here too."

"You have to be here too," Oregano, who comes right behind Lal, said. "They said, no one but the men and Bianchi are allowed to stay there."

"What is the matter, anyway?" asked Adelheid.

"… isn't Arcobaleno Mammon a girl?" Mukuro suddenly said, making everyone look at her, surprised.

"In spite of everything you could ask and you choose to ask _that_?" Lal asked back, baffled.

"… Seriously?" M.M said too. "You don't know Mukuro-chan?"

"Does _anyone_ know?" Mukuro shot back.

And they then look at the two Arcobaleno in the room, Yuuni and Lal. The former thick atmosphere was temporary put aside.

"… Mammon? Viper-san you mean?" Yuuni said slowly. "I think Grandmother may know…"

"… I seriously have no idea," Lal said.

"Why does that matter, anyway?" Adelheid said again. "We have more pressing problems."

"Maybe we shall send little one to spy on him… her… whatever," Mukuro said slowly, ignoring Adel. "What do you say about that, dear Chrome?"

"Mukuro-sama… that's not nice," Chrome answered while shaking her head.

"Yeah, and that idiot wouldn't be able to do it correctly, anyway," M.M said.

"… The three of you…" growled Adelheid.

"What?"

"Oh, forget it!" Adel sighed and looked away from the three Kokuyo's girls. "I can never understand Vongola's girls."

"Excuse me," Mukuro began and pointed at the three girls huddled together in front of Chrome. "But we are not _Vongola's girls_. They _are_."

"Ha-hi!" Haru exclaimed. "You make it sound like this is a bad thing! And you just said you are part of the Guardians too!"

"Different points, you foolish girl," Mukuro counterattacked Haru, voice full of smugness. "We, especially me, are not simply weak mascots like you, except maybe the Human Boom I-Pin. Thus, we have our own class."

Haru and Mukuro started arguing again, both—tired and frustrated—decided to forget their unsettling feelings by insulting each other.

Too busy watching those two, no one noticed how Chrome's face softened nor how Kyōko eyed Mukuro with unreadable emotions.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Chrome knew, she did understand.

Her Mukuro-sama's feeling… even though Mukuro-sama herself always denied everything to everyone…

Chrome had had feelings for Bossu too. Not as major or hearth-wrecking and… and every mixed-feelings Mukuro-sama had when she first understood her own feelings.

The revelation was too much for all of them. Too much.

Chrome, who looked up to both Mukuro-sama and Bossu… everything was moving too fast for her to comprehend. Too complicated.

For her, both were important figures in her life. One saved her from death even when her parents didn't even want to help her. The other saved her from her own pitiful self when the other couldn't.

She was in denial that time. After all… everything was like a dream—_nightmare_—for her. _Unfair_. She felt like her most important Mukuro-sama betrayed her. Mukuro-sama who knew her feeling. Who—although with sarcasm and heavy lecture about falling for an 'enemy'—gave her supports when she felt uncertain.

… Was that all only a façade?

But she knew Mukuro-sama wasn't like that. For Chrome, Mukuro-sama was her savior. The most important person to her. And so was Chrome to Mukuro-sama, although in a very different way.

But still, she was certain that Mukuro-sama wasn't the right choice for Bossu. Even Mukuro-sama herself thought so too.

Even so, there was a time when she became brutally honest with herself. She saw them both as the perfect match. Complete opposites that attract each other. Both were her saviors in their own different ways. They look so good together. They look so… so…

_The dark princess and the light prince._

Chrome's mind inwardly supplied, as cliché as that may sound.

That time, when Chrome finally came to terms with her own feelings about those two, and Mukuro-sama finally settled down with hers, was the most terrifying yet funniest time in Chrome's life.

Chrome decided this one time, she would be the one to support her Master. Mukuro-sama needed more love. It would be okay for Chrome's feelings not to be returned by Bossu. Chrome only wanted both of them to be happy.

Just like Ken and Chikusa. Or like Haru-chan and the Right-hand man.

Although Chrome knew it would be hard. It would be hard to convince Mukuro-sama to let her feeling be known. It would be hard to get over the prejudices and past grudges. It would be hard to let go of both and saw their happiness while she stood on the side-lines.

But everything wasn't goning as planned.

Never goning as planned.

The Cloud-man catches Bossu's heart first. Cloud-man made Bossu happy first. Cloud-man… was Bossu's lover.

That time when both got to know that fact, they cried. They cried in their own way.

And Chrome met Dino-san.

Everything happened in flash and she was laughing again.

… But Mukuro-sama wasn't that lucky. Trapped in her water-prison, Chrome could imagine how her tears of broken heart mixed with the water that trapped her and went unnoticed by the heartless Vindice.

And now, here in front of her, Mukuro-sama argued with Haru-chan.

As cruel as it may sound, Chrome felt somewhat happy that the Cloud-man was no more. Unlike Kyōko, Chrome was already hardened in the span of five years. The death of Cloud-man was just another death for her. They live in a world of hunt or to be hunted, after all.

On top of that, she hated the Cloud-man for he was taking Bossu from Mukuro-sama.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kyōko noticed that Rokudo Mukuro-san tried to bait her. That mysterious woman tried to make her more broken than she already was.

"_Why a _Guardian_ like me is here…"_

Emphasizing the word "Guardian", Kyoko knew that Rokudo-san mean to say that Kyoko's presence was not special in Tsu-kun's eyes anymore. Just like when Hibari-san was still alive.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun needs all of _his_ Guardians by his side…"_

Kyoko couldn't help Tsu-kun. She has no power at all and doesn't know how to do it… but Rokudo-san could… right?

"…_if not, the sky may collapse."_

Because Kyoko was not exactly part of what made the sky whole and Rokudo-san_ is_ one part that completes said sky.

Rokudo-san's sarcasm and hidden messages… Kyoko understood. She didn't want to acknowledge it… but fact was still a fact.

Kyoko was weak. Kyoko couldn't reach Tsu-kun anymore…

Kyoko wasn't as dense as her younger years-self, especially if it concerned her surroundings.

Kyoko knew, she already lost Tsu-kun and she can't get him back. Not without fighting tooth and nail for it. But, Kyoko doesn't want to.

Because if anything, Kyoko understand that she couldn't make Tsu-kun happy anymore.

Even if hurt very much… maybe it is better for Kyoko to stop pinning after Tsu-kun and move on… it would be better.

Yes, it would be better if she cut Tsu-kun some slack after Hibari-san's death. Now is the perfect timing to do it.

Although it does hurt her, hurt her very much that she wanted to cry.

But then… will Kyoko let Rokudo-san take the place to stand alongside and together with Tsu-kun? Was that better?

Yes. That's better… because Kyoko would only be able to take the place behind Tsu-kun. Run after him… make him worried… and to be protected…

But why… if she knew and understood… why was everything still hurting her?

Kyoko didn't understand…

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: It not really surprised me that I only got one review for the prolog. I know that this story is… kinda strange for you. Especially the way Mukuro is a girl. Oh, but, I don't really care if I only got one, as long as someone still like this story—a review each chapter is enough for me, I ****will**** always updating. My love for 6927 will keep me updating. I noticed that people tend to stick to 1827, even if Hibari is a girl (oh, I know, I read some myself) and I can't blame them, not when my OTP is 1827 too :D But 6927… and 2769 or even 27feml69 need more love. And here I am. I hope you people enjoy this poorly written story by me. And, again, sorry for the grammatical errors :D**


	3. Second Chain, Walking to New Life

**Beta Reader: Thanks for the most awesome **_**Mitzuna **_**who help me with this shitty story of mine. ^^**

_**LA SECONDO CATENA;**_

_**Comminando per la Vita Nuova**_

"I think it is time for you to move, Dame Tsuna," Reborn suddenly said when he barged in to Tsunayoshi's office that morning.

Tsunayoshi's jaw dropped open and he was gazing at his tutor with surprise before blinking owlishly and looking around the room, looking for Mukuro, Fran, or Mammon to appear from around the corner snickering or anything close to that like they usually did after pulling an illusion or prank which successfully leaves people speechless. After all, Reborn telling him to move from his desk even before he finished a quarter of his work was just a miracle he doubted would happen and also one of the favorites of Mukuro's well-placed illusions in the span of a year—he wouldn't put it past Fran or Mammon to discover and use it. And the fact that Tsunayoshi was always fooled that way, made him determined to not let it happen again this time.

But, the lack of "Kufufufu" laughs from the strange woman proves him that it—for once—was not an illusion.

Whooping and standing from his seat, Tsunayoshi started looking at his confused tutor with big-starry eyes. "It is not one of Mukuro's illusions, right?" Tsunayoshi said slowly, eyes pleading.

Reborn tilted his fedora upside before glaring at his student. "Of course it is not," the Sun Arcobaleno said, insulted. "Why you think it is one of that crazy woman's illusions?"

Tsunayoshi scowled at Reborn when he insulted one of his Guardians—the female one which can be considered saner than the males… or not, he must have mixed Mukuro with Chrome. But Mukuro is still part of Tsunayoshi's Family, and although Tsunayoshi himself was referring to Mukuro and his other Guardians as a crazy bunch of people inside his head, there is no need to say that aloud, it may encourage Mukuro to be even crazier. Because, knowing Mukuro, the woman would be delighted with the insult—which in her ears and in her mind would be considered as praise—and increase her crazy's acts.

"Don't look at me like that," Reborn smirked at Tsunayoshi. "I can still guess what you are thinking—though it is a waste that I can't read your mind anymore. Aren't you thinking that this Mist Guardian of yours would be more than happy to increase your workload by acting more insane than she is now if she ever heard me, hm?"

Tsunayoshi spluttered before regaining his boss-mode again. "Reborn! You said that out loud on purpose!"

Smirk widening, the fedora wearing man just shrugged and looked at Tsunayoshi again. "Who knows?" he said with pure-sadist dripping from the tone. "But, back to the main problem; what the fuck did you think me telling you to move on having something to do with her?"

Tsunayoshi blinked at Reborn before pointing at his tutor rudely. "You know Mukuro always uses that 'Reborn told naïve stupid Vongola to rest' illusion since a year! And you _are_ always laughing your ass off every time I fall for that illusion. Don't act like you didn't know Mukuro's favorite illusion to prank me when it is one of your favorites too!"

Reborn looked irritated before huffing and glaring down at his student. "Who told you to rest, you stupid Dame Tsuna?" Reborn said.

"What? Then, what do you mean?" Tsunayoshi asked, now confused himself.

Sighing in defeat, Reborn made his way to sit on one of the sofas in Tsunayoshi's office. "I told you to move on with your life," Reborn said bluntly, crossing his arms and legs in a haughty manner. "A year ago, we men… and Bianchi—and Mammon who we still don't know the gender yet, mind you—already talked about the future of Vongola, and yours, of course. Yes, yes, don't look at me like that. We know that was not fair, but pure selfishness on our part. But you know that even if _we_ can wait, the outside world can't."

Tsunayoshi looked rigid for a second he before let out a huge breath and collapsed on his comfy chair as if his power and will to stand completely drained from him. Covering his eyes with his arm, Tsunayoshi muttered some curses in Italian and Japanese before removing his arm, eyes set with determination.

"And why did you just tell me this now and not a year back, after you and the others… finished?" Tsunayoshi said.

Reborn shrugged. "We never finished, idiot," Reborn responded. "Your father and Byakuran—yes, Byakuran. Now shut your mouth and let me continue—said that it is your bloody future and they will not put their two cents about it. Unsurprisingly, Gokudera and Yamamoto agreed. Xanxus has been fuming but he was willing to accept for once. But some idiots didn't want to stop on just that…" The smirk which threatened to split Reborn's face is enough to make Tsunayoshi fear for whoever made Reborn angry. "Let just say that we were glad those women who usually ruled with hearth and not mind were not with us that time."

Taking a shaky breath, Tsunayoshi shook his head and looked right at his tutor—who fortunately already stoped smirking and had his usual cold-indifferent mask. "So… why do you come to me now?" said Tsunayoshi.

"Dame Tsuna, you must know that I am loyal to Vongola and care about its future," Reborn drawled. "I, at least, want to make sure that you will be ready to marry soon."

"What?" Tsunayoshi asked, bewildered. "But… it is just a year since Kyouya-san's death!"

Although it no longer hurts to talk and think about Hibari Kyouya, Tsunayoshi still wasn't ready to move on just yet. Although a year ago Tsunayoshi already vowed to move on and fulfill his duty to Vongola, that he loves, he never thought that the time will come this fast.

"Exactly," Reborn said. "I am not going to apologize nor say that I am sorry for you—" ("As if you ever apologize," muttered Tsuna.) "—But, I at the very least want to make sure that you remember that the time to move on, if not now, will be coming soon."

"But—"

"Shut up, Dame Tsuna and let me finish or I will shoot your head with a normal bullet," Reborn said coldly, back to his Spartan-tutor mode. "There is Fon, if you want. Still young enough and available to take."

"Are you kidding?" Tsunayoshi cried out, shivering. "He looks too much like Kyouya-san, it would be really creepy. And not to mention I may look like as if I tried to replace Kyouya-san with Fon. That wouldn't be fair to both of them, and frankly, I am done with men."

Reborn raised his eyebrow, surprised. "Done with men you say? Why?" asked Reborn, curiosity get the better of him. "You know that Chrome's offer to be your baby surrogate mother and Verde's machine still stand, right?"

His student-slash-boss's face colored with a faint shade of red before he coughed awkwardly. "To be honest… ugh, don't look at me like that! It is embarrassing!" Tsunayoshi said and waved his hands. "I-it just doesn't feel right to look at another man like that. S-shut up! Don't laugh! I know it is silly… but… but… okay, I am being stupid. But I just feel like I am cheating on him if I ever go to another male. I love him too much… he is the last person I am going to love this much. It is hard to look at another male and love him like I loved Kyouya-san. I know that I am not going to love any woman like I love him. But… it is just my personal selfishness… I… at least don't want to hurt anyone. I know it is not rational. I am don't even understand myself… but…"

Reborn's laugh died down with every word his protégé said. With every word full of sorrow and confusion. True, he didn't understand what his student meant, but so does Tsunayoshi in that matter.

But, Fon—ever the intelligent and observant man he is—once told him that it was going to be impossible for Tsunayoshi to look at another male like he looked at Hibari Kyouya. Fon said that it's like some human instinct sometimes, that their mind and hearth work without the owner even knowing what they want. That Tsunayoshi's mind and hearth were going to reject the idea of having another male-lover. Maybe simply because males reminded him too much of Hibari Kyouya. Maybe just because he subconsciously knew that it wouldn't feel right.

Maybe because Tsunayoshi wants Hibari Kyouya to be the first and the last.

"Reborn," Tsunayoshi whispered softly. "I am sorry. I don't think I am ready to marry… I don't think I am able to hurt anyone with the state I am in…"

"… Tsuna, do you think it is better if we arrange a marriage for you? That way, you are not going to hurt the female because you are not in love with them and vice versa," suggested Reborn.

Tsunayoshi shook his head. "No," he says. "That's just going to bring us to a whole new set of problems. First, the woman will hate me because I robbed her from everything she may want from the future. Two, I am afraid that the woman will not be strong enough… that she will get hurt because she is my wife. I don't think I will be able to face another death because of me from people close to me. Yes, Reborn. I, at least, want to have friendship with the one whom is going to be my child's mother. The one who I am going to call my wife. The one who… I am going to… maybe not forever, maybe only until the child is old enough… but the one who can at least acknowledge me as friend and would not to ask me for my love. Who's not going to force her love on me…"

Reborn's usually unreadable gaze flickered with sympathy before the man sighed and tilted his fedora down. "You are asking a lot from me, Dame Tsuna."

"I know. I am sorry."

And Reborn knew from the smile Tsunayoshi send him that the Vongola Decimo is really sorry to put that much burden on him.

But Reborn was not going to complain. This is not only Vongola's problem. It concerns the fates and lives of an un-born child, a un-know woman, and a young man who faced in his life too much already.

The last thing Reborn can do is to make sure that everyone shall get as little pain as possible.

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

Reborn knew that it wasn't going to be a walk through the park. He even knows that it will take time and every grain of patience he had. But Reborn couldn't help but feel annoyed.

The best hitman in the world already knows that he can't choose a woman from outside the inner circle of Vongola to be Tsunayoshi's bride. He never learned to trust them. And he saw no reason to do that.

But, in the inner circle, the choice itself is very limited. Firstly, he has to eliminate women who are too old for Tsunayoshi like Bianchi and Lal. Secondly, the ones who are already dating, engaged, or even married like Haru who's dating Gokudera, Chrome who's engaged to Dino, and Hana who's married to Ryouhei. Then, the ones who are too young for Tsunayoshi like I-Pin and Yuuni.

Yes, Reborn knows his choice is very limited. It will either be Kyoko, M.M, or Mukuro. But he knows M.M will refuse and was not suited—that woman is too in love with freedom and money. Kyoko, who was Tsunayoshi's first crush would be the perfect choice on normal conditions, but Tsuna himself was already asking for a woman who would not force Tsunayoshi to accept her feelings nor required Tsunayoshi to have feelings for her. And Kyoko is the kind of woman who needed that kind of reassurance, who would burden Tsunayoshi with unwanted problems of love… who easy enough to break.

And Mukuro? Reborn simply doesn't understand the woman. That cunning woman who tried to destroy the Mafia in her teenage years is simply out of question.

But Rokudo Mukuro is strong—she is one of the few who could bring Hibari to his knees, after all. Rokudo Mukuro is a woman who doesn't needs constant protection and never really cares about human feelings. She could even be considered heartless.

But, no. It is not something Reborn can decide just like this.

Damn, where is Bianchi when he needed her?

Tsunayoshi already entrusted everything to him, he is not going to let Tsunayoshi down this one time. That boy—he will always be a kid for Reborn—deserves at least the best woman. A woman who can love him enough but will not ask to be loved more than how much Tsunayoshi loves the rest of the Family. A woman, who will not try to forcefully ask Tsunayoshi to love her and accept her love. A woman, who was willing to be 'Forever Second' to a guy who was already dead.

A woman who can at least bring one of Tsunayoshi's smiles to life.

After all, Reborn doesn't really fancy to admit that he misses Tsunayoshi's brilliant smile which—like the Sky Arcobaleno's—can lit even the darkest heart with light.

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

There is a reason why Reborn ordered all females whose names are not Bianchi to stay away from the meeting a year ago.

Bianchi is the only woman whose heart and brain function enough to give advice to the men about the future of Vongola. Lal (just like the CEDEF and the other Arcobaleno's) was just going to get angry and blow up half of the room because for one reason and another. Oregano was accompanying Lal in case something happened back then. Yuni, I-Pin, and Bluebell are too young. Kyoko and Haru are ruled by their heart and were not going to help. Adel and Shitt P have the same problem as the rest of the female population, ruled by their heart too, although they can still use their head. Chrome is too soft to be exposed to their plan to somewhat play with Tsunayoshi's future. And Mukuro… she is just too unpredictable.

Honestly, Reborn actually just didn't want women's tears and sometimes irrational thoughts to disrupt their discussion that time. Okay, it may sound sexist, but at that time, Reborn only wanted the best for everyone.

But now, he thinks that it would be better if he included all those women from the very first after-meeting of Vongola's future concerning the death of Decimo's lover and the feeling of said Decimo.

Damn.

Oh well, no need to cry over spilled milk.

But, damn it. It had to be Rokudo Mukuro, isn't it? The one and only woman who constantly talks about taking over Tsunayoshi's body?

"So, what do you want from me, Arcobaleno Reborn?" Mukuro said, not amused to be woken up very early by a equally fuming hitman.

Reborn glared at the woman who just glared back with her mismatched eyes before massaging his temple. He beckoned Mukuro to enter one of the meeting rooms with a wave of his hand before he sliped inside the room himself. Mukuro could feel the smirk on her lips faltering before coming back full force and with an added twitch in her eyebrow and the corner of her lips too. Lovely, thought Mukuro sarcastically when she followed the annoying Sun Arcobaleno inside the room.

"Sit," ordered Reborn from where he sat himself. "Sit and I will tell you why I brought you here so we can go on our own merry way without gracing each other's presence any more than we should. God knows, we would prefer to be out of each other's hair soon."

Mukuro flipped her hair and huffed haughtily although she complied and sat on a seat farther away from Reborn. "Yes?" Mukuro said sweetly although her eyes were flashing dangerously.

Reborn glared at Mukuro again, muttering something the phtalo-blue haired female couldn't hear. "You may still remember the meeting one year ago where no female except Bianchi was present in," Reborn started before Mukuro cut him off.

"Oya oya, I think that's not the right way to phrase it," the electric-crimson and azure eyes gleamed with anger before the woman closed her eyes, as if asking for patience from whatever she believed in. "You and that puppy practically told us that we are unwanted."

Reborn smirked darkly before chuckling. "I have a reason for that, albeit an absurd one," the dark haired man drawled.

"Kufufufu, spare me the reason. I don't need to heard that—"

"And I don't want to tell you, either," Reborn cut her this time, smirking smugly at the barely contained anger the illusionist felt. "What I want to ask you is… what are your feelings for Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn watched, fascinated, how Mukuro's pale face paled even more. Her heterochromatic eyes locked at her hands which were intertwined on top of the polished wooden desk.

Oh? Did Reborn just hit a jackpot without he even knowing or planing?

"Kufufufu, why do you ask?" Mukuro asked, quickly composing herself and if Reborn wasn't Reborn, he would not notice the change.

Unfortunately for Mukuro, the dark eyes already found it is target.

"So, you do have that kind of feeling for my Dame student," Reborn said with smirk on his handsome face.

Mukuro opened her mouth to deny, but Reborn waved his hand dismissively. "No, don't bother to deny," Reborn said sharply. "I am sure now you are going to be the best for this."

Mukuro's eyebrow rose so high that it almost disappeared beneath her hair. "What?" Mukuro asked, speechless. She was sure Reborn going to tell her to forget her feelings for her boss if he ever found out. Turns out she was wrong.

Reborn shook his head, raised both his hands in a defensive manner. "Now," drawled the fedora wearing Arcobaleno. "You will shut the fuck up until I finished what I need to say and only after that you have permission to ask questions."

Mukuro shot Reborn with adark look but complied and made noi any comment until Reborn finished telling her about the reason she has been woken up so rudely at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. Reborn is quite pleased that the usually sarcastic woman can hold her tongue when he slowly told the illusionist about the after-meeting a year back, Tsunayoshi's request a month ago, and Reborn's own selfish criteria for a woman for Tsunayoshi. Reborn can tell that the usually pineapple-shaped, pony-tailed woman, who wore her hair down and lose for once, is itching to ask questions and comment sarcastically but tried her best to keep quiet.

"… So, that's why I think you are the most suited for this task."

"Oya oya," Mukuro said sharply. "You told me only because; first-I am woman, two-strong enough to hold my own ground, three-have feelings for Tsunayoshi-kun but keep quiet—you just told me to marry him so we can have a heir and go on our own happy way?"

"Basically," Reborn said when snapping a chocolate bar in his hands into two piece and offering one part to Mukuro who took it. "Dame-Tsuna's not saying anything about having feelings for him and I will keep quiet about your feelings too, because that's only going to burden him. I only want the best for him and that part about falling in love with him is only part of my selfish thinking."

Mukuro nibbled on the chocolate bar and finished it quickly before staring at Reborn again. "Oya oya, you must be forgetting that I am a woman too," Mukuro said. "Who says I can stay quiet if I have him? And what makes you so sure that I am not going to take over his body—_again?_"

Reborn snorted and smirked at Mukuro with a smug expression. "Be real here, Rokudo. You are not that kind of person who would say or do something to let something, you really want, go when it's already in your grasp. You are, like me, selfish. When you have that Dame boss of ours in your hand in not-so-holy matrimony, you are not going to tell him your feelings for he will be really burdened and blame himself, thinking that you are hurting in your marriage and he may be going to divorce you to free you. And for the possessing his body part… well, I just say that that part is done and gone. No need to further think about that. Tsunayoshi may be dense about other's feelings for him although he has that Hyper Intuition. But that said, Hyper Intuition is still capable of telling him if you really wanted to take over his body all this time and he will get his guard up again you. But the fact that you—and your annoying fellow illusionists—can constantly prank him for years and he did not notice until the very end is the only proof I need to be sure that you are not really going to take his body and destroy the Vongola. To hell with the rest of the Mafia."

Mukuro, after Reborn's long rant, gazed at the empty space for minutes—thinking hard about what the hitman just said and what else she can get and loose from this—the Sun Arcobaleno can tell.

Then, after Reborn lazily finished his share of the chocolate bar, Mukuro let out her trademark laugh, "Kufufufufu~ Okay. I agree to volunteer, what I can loose from this?"

Smirking, Reborn secretly hoped that this is what's the best for everyone.

Reborn never noticed the sadness flashing in Mukuro's electric-crimson and azure eyes. The Italian woman shuddered before looking to the side, where the window shows her that the sun finally came to sweep away the mist.

Scowling, Mukuro hoped that this is a good choice.

It is the only way she can have Tsunayoshi. And like the Arcobaleno Reborn said, she is a very selfish woman.

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"What? What? No! No! Hell no, Reborn? What the hell were you smoking?" Tsunayoshi waved his hands wildly in 'no' sign.

"Oya oya? Am I that bad for you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said, smirk in her beautiful face.

"Well, Dame Tsuna? What is your problem?" Reborn asked, clearly annoyed. "I got a perfect woman here. Everything you said."

"B-but Mukuro IS my friend!" denied Tsunayoshi. "That's just cruel for us to use her like this! She is part of the Famiglia too!"

"I am aware of that," said Reborn. "That's why I think she is the best choice. And you said yourself that she _is_ your friend. Problem solved."

"It's not that simple! I don't want to force her…"

"Kufufufu, force who, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro cut the young Decimo. "I must say myself that I am not forced or anything close to that."

"M-Mukuro?"

Mukuro's face was clear of any emotion when she's locking eyes with Tsunayoshi. "Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said slowly. "I am aware of what I am signing for. I know exactly what you want from a bride. I know that I can't replace that birdie, and I don't want to, actually. I know you don't want to see anyone close and dear to you dead. But, remember this; we never really close. My death's not going to affect you."

Tsunayoshi looked stunned for a while before he got up from his seat and stalked to where Mukuro's leaning against the wall. "What are you talking about?" snaped Tsunayoshi, poking the illusionist's shoulder with his finger. "How much… how long do I need to say this before it gets through your thick skull, Mukuro? You. Are. My. Friend. Your death's going to affect me. You are very dear to me. You are part of my important Family and I will be damned if I lose another member of my Famiglia."

Mukuro blinked then smiled slightly at Tsunayoshi who huffed and took a step back, giving the phtalo-blue haired woman her personal space again. "Well, that's surprising," Mukuro said. "Oya oya, I never knew you cared about me that much, Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufufu~"

Her boss's face flushed before the young Decimo glared playfully at her. "You need to listening to me more often, then," said Tsunayoshi. "I believe I already told you that since the Daemon Spade's incident. Even before that."

Mukuro shrugged before smirking at her smiling boss again. "Ehem," Reborn coughed. "Sorry to break the oh-so-touching moment… but, Dame Tsuna, you need to say yes."

"WHAT? Mukuro! Tell him you don't really want to—Mukuro?"

The illusionist had been shaking her head, her heterochromatic eyes determined. "I don't really care, actually," Mukuro started. "But if I can help you… Tsunayoshi-kun, I am strong. I am part of your Guardians. I can give you the next Vongola's heir and I don't mind. Just… let me have this."

"Mu-Mukuro?"

The sad smile on Mukuro's face is the only thing that can make Tsunayoshi nod his head, defeated.

At least, Tsunayoshi though, Mukuro is strong. The strongest illusionist, even.

But… wasn't—no, _isn't_—Hibari Kyouya his strongest Guardian?

No, that doesn't matter for now.

Although Tsunayoshi agreed to marry the woman who is his lover's archenemy… at least it is not a random woman he never knew. At least he knows that Mukuro's not going to demand his love. At least Tsunayoshi is not really going to leave Hibari behind in the untouchable past.

Maybe if Tsuna can make this woman happy and alive… maybe he can feel happiness again?

He could move forward for now. To the unsettling future but not completely leaving the past.

Maybe he can be happy again?

Kyouya-san would want him to be happy… right?

To move forward again?

_"__What, herbivore? Stopping and not stepping ahead is pathetic, even for herbivore like you. It__'s__ not like you are chained down to where you stand now, right? Move. Or I will bite you to death."_

Tsunayoshi quickly opened his eyes—which he didn't know he even closed—and gazed around the room to see if he was really hallucinating. That the voice from the past, that suddenly echoed in his brain, was just a part of his subconscious mind.

Because Hibari Kyouya's really gone and he really won't want to be constantly reminded of that.

But, when his gaze fell on Mukuro's face… he can't help but thank God that it is Mukuro and not anyone else.

Mukuro needed someone to love her. She needed a family. Real family. Something Tsunayoshi knew Mukuro never really had.

And Tsunayoshi can give it to her… and she can give him a heir.

And he wants to wipe away that sad face and loneliness in her eyes too.

Maybe that's the real reason why she wanted—or agreed—to marry him. She is lonely. And the very thing Tsunayoshi always wants for his Family is to be happy. And he will try hard so Mukuro can finally be genuinely happy.

Maybe it is not completely for him, after all. Maybe it is okay…

Yes. Everything is going to be okay….

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**AN: I am such a liar. I am sorry for the delay of everything. ):**_


	4. Third Chain Martimory

**Beta Reader: Thanks for the most awesome **_**Mitzuna **_**who help me with this shitty story of mine. ^^**

_**LA TERZA CATENA;**_

_**Matrimonio**_

_Maybe it is not a good idea…_

That is what Tsuna thought when he took the look of pure surprise from his Guardians and people who were close to him in when he announced to them that he is getting married.

"W-what?" Gokudera spluttered, his face paler than usual when he looked at his boss with nervousness clears in his sage eyes. "Juudaime, who is he? Or is it a she? Do we know them?"

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, although he himself looked shocked with the sudden news. "Let Tsuna finished, shall we?"

Yamamoto then processed to throw his lover, Squalo, a pleading glance, nodding at the fuming Xanxus who was glaring daggers at the shaking Tsuna. The Varia's boss right-hand man nodded before sneering at his boss who lounged in his chair, looking like he is the ruler of the world with the largest scowl on his handsome face. "VOIIIIIII! Boss, don't look at the brat like that! What is your problem, anyway?"

"Shut up, trash!" Xanxus growled at the shark without even sparing him a glanc. "Explain, brat."

Tsuna gulped when Xanxus was finally addressing him. Tsuna knew that Vongola is very dear to Xanxus because it is Timotheo's most important thing. Xanxus will do anything to protect Vongola in his own way, and this is one of the times when the Varia's boss will set his foot down and make sure Tsuna's decision will not bring any destruction to Vongola.

The Vongola Decimo threw his own version of a pleading glance to, firstly, Reborn—who just looked at him with a devilish smirk on his handsome face—then at Mukuro—who's snickering behind her hand. Oh, he forgot. Those two are sadistic bastrads.

Then, in a final attempt, he dared himself to glance toward his parents. His father looked like he has been smacked with one of M.M's bag, although the slowly blooming smile on his face is clear. His mother looked outright beaming at him; Tsuna can't help but return her smile.

"Well… it goes like, err," Tsuna glanced around, smiling shakily at Byakuran who's staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Tsuna couldn't be gladder that both I-Pin and Lambo were not in the room, for it is going to be really awkward and he didn't need the kids' innocent-yet-awkward questions.

"Spare us the details," Xanxus said again. "Just tell me who is the fucking bride, damn it."

"Xanxus!" said Dino sharply. "Don't talk like that."

"Shut up, trash. You have no right to tell me anything."

Dino opened his mouth again, intending to remind Xanxus that the Bronco was not going to kindly let Xanxus talk like that to his self-proclaimed little brother, but a small hand on his arm stopped him and Dino looked down just to gaze at his fiancée's single eye. Chrome shook her head, making Dino grit his teeth and looking back at Tsuna.

"… Mukuro."

"What about Mukuro-sama?" Chrome said softly. "Bosu… don't say…"

Tsuna looked flustered, stealing gazes to Mukuro whose amused chuckles became quite clear the reason now. "Oh, shut up," Tsuna mumbled at Mukuro who was just laughing even more.

Xanxus spluttered before regaining his composure and eyeing the tall illusionist warily. "Your fucking Mist?" Xanxus said with gritted teeth. "The one who tried to destroy us before?"

Tsuna glared at Xanxus when he noticed Mukuro abruptly stopping her laugh. His own Guardians except Mukuro and Lambo, who was not with them (and Kyouya-san, but Tsuna let that little detail slip. Now was not the time to dwell on that) began whispering among themselves and glancing warily at Mukuro who until now still didn't get their full trust.

Haru and Kyoko were both looking at Mukuro with caution too, Tsuna can see the hurt in Kyoko's face but paid no further attention to that, while Hana just looked bored. M.M, Chikusa, and Ken looked gobsmacked and were openly gaping at their leader, while Fran muttered, "Congratulation, Nappo-shiso" that resulted with Mukuro half-heartedly stabbing Fran's apple hat with her trident. Mammon peered up under the hood that hides the Mist Arcobaleno's face, standing idly beside Bel who was laughing openly at the other Varia members' shocked faces. Byakuran and Yuuni were both walking up to Tsuna and shook his hand, both congratulating him although he could swear that Byakuran was half-pouting while doing that. Enma quickly got to his feet and went across the room, hauling Tsuna to a standing position and hugging him with happiness clear in the man's voice when the Shimon's boss congratulated Tsuna.

The other Arcobaleno's expressions were quite interesting too. Tsuna could swear that Verde was seething, mostly because of the fact that his machine, that he worked so hard to make, would go to waste and he won't be able to _ever_ make the Decimo one of his test subjects. Verde, after the Arcobaleno Battle, grew quite fond of Mukuro, and vice versa, although in a very sarcastic way they were still both insulting each other. Fon, just like his distant cousin, was unreadable. Although different from Hibari who was unreadable because he is—was—expressionless, Fon was unreadable because his smile is never wavering. Lal and Colonello both looked surprised and glanced at each other before turning to Mukuro who was now eyeing Gokudera with suspiciousness clear in her mismatched eyes. Skull looked disinterested, carefully looking at Leon that's sleeping on Reborn's fedora.

Reborn was laughing. Tsuna knew Reborn was laughing inside. Although Reborn looked serious and was challengingly glaring at Xanxus on the outside.

Then, Tsuna let his eyes drink his parents' reaction. His father was still smiling like before, if not even more brightly. Tsuna knew that his father will have no problem regarding Mukuro's past, the man himself was the one who choose Mukuro as Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Tsuna's mother was still beaming, he knows that his mother adores Mukuro. His mother adores _everyone_. Nana will accept anyone as long as they are Tsuna's choice.

But…

Tsuna's eyes rested at where Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryouhei were standing. The three of them still eyeing Mukuro warily, Gokudera more so than the others.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said softly. "You know Mukuro's not going to try anything dangerous."

"But… Juudaime…"

Tsuna shook his head, nodding at Yamamoto who was suddenly walking to Mukuro and hugging the female, his laughter clear and honest. "Maa, Mukuro! Take care of Tsuna, will you?" Yamamoto said, letting the stunned illusionist go and gave her a brilliant smile.

"Well, then, congrats to the extreme Sawada! Rokudo!" Ryouhei said—shouted, making Mukuro wince and putting her gloved hands over her ears.

"Sasagawa, I know you idiots think that people need to shout every sentence that they want to say. But shut the hell up or I will give you nightmares if I get headache at the end of this meeting," Mukuro said, smiling one of her I-am-pissed-and-you-know-it smiles.

Ryouhei was just going to retort—with something about extremeness—but closed his mouth when Chrome rushed and hugged Mukuro with tears in her eyes. Dino, who looked stunned a few minutes ago, followed his soon-to-be-wife's example and hugged Tsuna. "Little brother! Congratulation!" Dino said brightly.

"Congratulation, Sawada-san," Kusakabe said, a small smile on his face. "I think Kyou-san would be happy to see that you finally can move on. ''

No one but Mukuro noticed how Tsunayoshi's eyes clouded, as if remembering the past or imagining the future.

No one noticed how similar the meeting they had then was with the one they had before, almost more than half a decade ago. Although, this time, instead of telling them that Tsunayoshi and Hibari were dating—and seriously—this time it is about Tsuna who's announcing that he is going to get married with Mukuro.

No one knew that Tsunayoshi hadn't really moved on… not with how Hibari Kyouya still held the biggest part of his heart. Not with the Vongola Decimo's silent refusal to let go of the past.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Rokudo-san!"

Mukuro stopped walking when she heard the soft voice calling her name. Looking behind, she smirked when she saw Sasagawa Kyoko walking to her, followed closely by Miura Haru.

"Yes?" Mukuro said, flipping her bangs away from her eyes.

Kyoko looked uncomfortable, before she finally drew in a sharp breath and looked directly at Mukuro.

"I-I don't know why Tsu-kun chose you," whispered Kyoko. "But, please make him happy."

"…" Mukuro tilted her head to the side, smirk getting even bigger.

"Oya oya? You have no right to tell me that," whispered Mukuro. "You are nothing but his friend, kufufufu~"

Haru and Kyoko both snapped their gaze upward, both looking at Mukuro with disbelieve in their eyes.

Mukuro, seeing the hurt look on the women's faces, just laughed eerily and turned around.

"But… I do intend to not make him sadder than he is now."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"So, Juudaime, where do you want the weeding to be held?"

"Uh," Tsuna looked up from his mountains of paperwork, looking at Gokudera who was patiently standing in front of his desk, holding all his schedule plans. "You are still on that?"

"Yes," Gokudera said, smiling brightly. After he finally passed his shock, Gokudera helpfully volunteered to organize the weeding along with his girlfriend—Haru, and an excited Chrome. "Juudaime, do you already have any idea?"

Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, face coloring slightly. "I think… in Japan. I mean… err…"

Gokudera grinned and scribbled something on the paper. "Japan, it is, then," Gokudera said. " ''Will it be in spring next year? Or this year's fall?"

"Reborn says the faster the better," Tsuna said. "Fall's not too pressing, right?"

"No, of course not, Juudaime," the Storm Guardian said soothingly, reassuring his boss. "What theme do you want to use?"

Tsunayoshi looked thoughtful before grinning and clapping his hands. "Western!" Tsuna said. "In a chapel. That's not going to be too complicated, simpler, and Mukuro is Italian too—"

"NO!"

Gokudera and Tsuna both jumped slightly and turned around to the window, where Mukuro was climbing in from. "What?" glared Gokudera. "What's not pleasing you, woman?"

Tsuna sighed in defeat—already giving up on trying to make Gokudera at least a bit more polite to the female—waving Mukuro to come closer. The woman smirked, although she did look angry. "Oya oya, I want a Japanese style weeding!" Mukuro announced, twirling the trident in her hand. "In a Shinto shrine and all that."

"Huh?" Tsuna gapped at his soon-to-be-wife. "B-but, Mukuro!"

"I always liked Japanese clothing," Mukuro said. "You remember that I once told the puppy's woman that I like Japanese's uniform, right?"

Tsuna and Gokudera both looked at each other, trying to recall when Mukuro said that. Then, Gokudera, ever the genius, nodded. "One of Reborn-san's games. The series of interviews six years ago, Juudaime."

Tsuna's jaw dropped open and he stared at the grinning woman, remembering the interview—or Reborn's game to amuse himself—dubbed as 'Haru Haru Dangerous Interview' from their teenage days. "But I think you only meant _male_ Japanese's uniforms!" Tsuna pointed an accusing finger at Mukuro who was now fake-paying all her attention to her gloved fingers.

"Oya oya? Am I? Must have slipped from my mind, then, kufufufu~"

"You said you like Japanese uniform, especially the Kokuyo's," Tsuna muttered. "You wear the uniforms you like. And you always wear _gakuran_! So, you like the male's uniform better than the girl's. And I think that only applied to SCHOOL uniforms!"

"Kufufufu, really now?"

Gokudera opened his mouth, but then shut it again. He can't help but let the faintest of smiles on his usually scowling face.

It has been a while since he ever saw his Juudaime this alive.

For a year, his boss reactions were normal, but not too cheerful. Gokudera witnessed himself how the Decimo tried to stand up again, brushing all the help from his family away. Gokudera knew that even though lately Juu—no, Tsuna's reactions were relatively back to what they were when Hibari Kyouya still alive, there was something lacking in it. Like he was not completely alive. Like he was still hiding something.

Now, Tsuna looked rather normal. As normal as he could be…

Although there is something still burdening him—Gokudera knew, always knew that his boss is still burdened, although he didn't know the extent of it. Never really knew and understood—but the laughter is finally able to completely reach his eyes now…

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"I knew it was a bad idea," whispered Tsunayoshi, nervously twirling his _haori_'s sleeves.

"Oya oya? I don't think it is that bad," said Mukuro, smirking all the time. She was quite enjoying the way the ceremony was held.

They were in front of the gate of Namimori-jinja, where the ceremony was held, waiting for the car to drive Mukuro and him to their wedding reception or _Kekkon Hiroen _in a hotel Vongola owned along with Tsuna's parents, Dino, Chrome, Reborn, and Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi was dressed in _nakoudo—_formal black kimono, _haori—_kimono mantel, and _hakama _—kimono's pants, glancing to his beaming parents every once in a while. Mukuro chose to wear _shiromuku_—all white formal kimono passed through the ages that she got from Nana—instead of the colorful kimono Kyoko picked for her.

"Cheer up, son!" Iemitsu said, patting Tsuna's back reassuringly. "Don't be like that. Aren't you glad that the ceremony went without any real problem?"

Tsuna smiled a bit at his father, and then at his mother who was talking to Chrome—something about the timid woman's wedding plan with Dino. "Dame Tsuna's just nervous about the _Kekkon Hiroen_, Iemitsu," Reborn said evilly. "Unlike the ceremony, _Kekkon Hiroen_ is no way near small or private."

The traditional Japanese wedding ceremony commonly only allowed family members and close relatives to attend the ceremony. But, because of special conditions—which is that 'family' for the Vongola included all the Guardians and close allies and the fact that Mukuro has no living relatives, as far as they know—Reborn, Gokudera, Chrome, and Dino were allowed to attend the ceremony.

The ceremony, for Tsuna was quite awkward.

He can't deny though, that it was a good ceremony.

Smiling softly, Tsuna remembered how surprised he was when he saw Mukuro wearing _shiromuku_, and painted white from head to toe—visibly declaring her maiden status for the god. Her lips, painted with red, smirked and the heterochromatic eyes twinkled with mischief when she peered secretly at the gaping priest and Gokudera from under her hood. She wore a wig with expensive combs and decorative ornaments—unmistakably the doing of Tsuna's mother—hidden under the _wataboushi_—the white hood she did wear to hide most of her face from view. Tsuna could hear Gokudera's muttering about 'why the fuck doesn't that stupid snake-like woman wear _tsunokakushi_ instead?'. That time, Tsuna smiled slightly. He knew why Mukuro won't wear the _tsunakakushi_—there were no 'horns of jealously' to hide, although the ego and selfishness were another case. And the fact that _tsunokakushi _symbolizes that a woman will be ready to be an obedient and gentle wife… well, obliviously Mukuro was not going to wear it.

Tsunayoshi couldn't say that Mukuro wasn't stunning though. Tsuna always knew that his Mist Guardian—now his wife—is beautiful, pertaining to the dark-beauty more than the innocently timid-beauty Kyoko and Chrome hold, or the hyper-beauty Haru has. But the beauty Mukuro radiated with the all-white attire was in a whole different level from her usual beauty.

For a second, Tsuna was wondering how his wedding with Hibari would be like…

Shaking his head, Tsuna looked to his side again, directly at Mukuro who looked serious, finally.

The ceremony was rather awkward, especially when they said the vows. Tsunayoshi swears that Mukuro snickered softly when he stumbled on some words. In _san-san-kudo_, the awkwardness not faded. Because Mukuro has no parents, the _sake_ drinking ceremony felt rather lacking.

But Mukuro looked happy. Well, as happy as Rokudo Mukuro can be when she is not causing trouble.

And now, they are finally going to their _Kekkon Hiroen_, something that Tsuna fears with every fiber in his body.

Although the wedding reception was only going to have the Vongola allies, but like Reborn said, the reception is nowhere near small nor private.

Sneaking a glance at Mukuro, who was conversing softly with his mother, Tsuna was able to let a small smile out.

Well, it is not that bad. Tsuna shuddered when he remembered it could be a total stranger at his side.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

The hall of the hotel where they held the Wedding reception was decorated beautifully using 1.000 paper cranes, courtesy of all the Vongola Guardians and Byakuran with his own Guardians plus Yuuni. The guests, who were mostly Italians and non-Japanese, looked around in awe, for it will be the first time for them to attend such a wedding reception.

At the front, they can see the Storm Guardian of Vongola playing a grand piano side by side with Dino Cavallone who was playing a violin. The Rain Guardian happily playing a Japanese drum on the other side, along with a _geisha_ who played a _shimasen_. The western and eastern music clashed beautifully, making most of the women and men sigh in appreciation.

Most of the guests are wearing suits and tuxedos, although they vary in color—some women chose to wear colorful dresses and _kimono_, though. They were sitting together in groups of eight people, each group sitting around a round table with an unlit candle sitting at the center. Most of the guests, while enjoying the life music performance, whispered excitedly to each other, each and every one wondering who is the Vongola's bride and what else the famous Vongola will do to make the association unforgettable.

Then, suddenly, the main door opened, making every eye trailing to look at it.

In the entrance, the bridegroom stood proudly wearing a dark-blue _kimono_, and standing to his side was the bride smiling (actually smirking) softly—while she was taller than the groom still able to stand with grace. The bride, some of the nearest guests finally recall her as Decimo's Mist Guardian, looked beautiful with her _irouchiakake_, a beautiful silk _kimono_ with red, gold, silver, and white colors and features of a crane on it.

The guest's whispering began again, admiring the beautiful pair. The pair started walking into the room, both holding a single candle between them together. Slowly, they lit the candle of the guest's table one by one, the groom smiling and greeting each guest while the bride stayed silent.

The wedding reception of the Vongola is grand, for lack of better words. One by one the important figures from the mafia—bosses and subordinates, friends of the Vongola's boss, Guardians…—stood and gave their speech of best wishing.

In the middle of things, when the guests began the feast, the newlywed stood and disappeared to the back room to change into a pure white western tuxedo and wedding dress. When they made their second entrance, guests started gasping again—some women sighing in envy when the groom tip-toeing slightly and kissed his bride's cheek.

From that time to the end of the reception, the bride changed her attire twice. The next time, she changed to a simple indigo dress that complemented her hair. The last change was near the end of reception. She was wearing a beautiful _furisode_—_furisode_ is a wide sleeved _kimono_ worn by an unmarried woman, the gesture symbolizing that it will be the last time the woman can wear a _furisode_.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"See, son, it is not that bad," the beaming laughter of the CEDEF's head can be heard after the happy 'greeting' from across the phone.

Tsuna scowled at the phone before pressing it to his ear again. "I still don't know why we had to go to our honeymoon right after the reception," said Tsuna, glancing to his side, where Mukuro sat and ignored him for the sake of gazing idly to whatever's outside the limousine's window.

"Tradition!" his father laughed again. "So, I will say bye bye for now, son! Said our hello to our daughter-in-law—wait! Nana! We have a daughter now! Hahaha!"

"… And you just realized that?" whispered Tsuna, then he inhaled and said in a normal voice, "Bye Dad. Say hello to Mum and the others for me."

Ending the conversation, Tsuna sighed tiredly and was blindly playing with the weeding band on his ring finger. Suddenly, he feels like slapping himself. Damn, he is a married man now. And Rokudo Mukuro is his wife!

Tsuna then realized that he knew nothing about being a husband. That he himself knows close to nothing about Mukuro. That… oh my God… what is he doing now?

"Kufufufu, what's with that expression?"

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and stared right back at Mukuro who was now abandoning the outside view and looked right at his eyes. "Uh…"

Flipping her hair back, Mukuro chuckled again. "Don't worry," she said. "Just think that it is just a play date."

"EH?"

"Oya oya?" Mukuro blinked, surprised at her boss'—no, husband's—surprised face. "Something not to your liking, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsunayoshi quickly molded his expression to a natural one, pinching Mukuro's cheek softly before yanking the illusionist's bangs in an annoyed manner. "Ouch! Tsunayoshi-kun! What are you doing? We are just married and you are already abusing me?" complained Mukuro.

"That's it!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed. "That's what I want to tell you! We are married. It is not just a game, you… you…"

Mukuro softly untangled Tsuna's fingers from her hair and held his hand. Gazing at the Sky Guardian who dejectedly looked down, the Mist Guardian couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a confusing creature. Mukuro was never able to figure out how exactly the brain of said 'No-Good Tsuna' works.

"—ya-san…"

Mukuro's body went rigid. The whisper was soft, almost lost under the soft purr of the engine. But, the whisper was unmistakable.

_Hibari Kyouya_, thought Mukuro bitterly. _Even now you still cloud his brain…_


	5. Fourth Chain, To the New Life

**Beta Reader: Thanks for the most awesome **_**Mitzuna **_**who help me with this shitty story of mine. ^^**

_**LA CATENA DI QUARTO;**_

_**Vivi la Vita**_

Married life?

No, for Tsuna, it was nothing like that.

Aside from the fact that he gained a new bedmate and someone he called 'wife', nothing new was going on.

Mukuro—so much like Hibari that it sometimes hurt—still went forth and back as she pleases. Taking mission after mission… laughing cheerily (or evilly, depends on who she faced) every time she gets scolded by Chrome, Nana, Reborn, Gokudera, or even Tsuna himself. Mukuro is still as free as ever, as unconcerned, as evil, as crazy…

She does nothing to tie Tsunayoshi to her. She does nothing to make him forget about Hibari and look only at her.

And because of that, Tsunayoshi is thankful.

Other than that, Tsuna is quite glad, actually, that he has someone he can call a wife to avoid the females (and sometime males) who tried to court him on daily basics. Maybe 'daily' was exaggerating it, but the amount of flowers, chocolates, and invitations to diner-dates he gets are enough to be considered too much.

Before, Tsuna never really thought about the possibility of people trying to court him. He always had Hibari—and Hibari was enough to shield him for the possible courters. But now, when Hibari is no longer around to scare his suitors away with a glare only a Hibari could achieve… he was only glad he has the 'I am married' card to make his suitors go away.

The little fact that his wife has more often than not disappeared to only-she-knows-where is something only he needs to know and was not his courter's business.

And the fact that those suitors were only interested in him because his family… no—for them, Vongola is just a powerful organization that they want to lay their hands on. Yes, that fact is enough to make Sawada Tsunayoshi smiling bitterly and successfully avoiding any mental-shaking mons—he mean, suitors.

"Where is Mukuro?" was something Tsunayoshi would ask first time in the morning to Chrome or Gokudera—and sometimes Reborn. Even if the night before Mukuro went to bed with him, he would still ask that, making Colonello laugh his head off when he accidentally heard Tsuna asking if someone has seen his disappeared wife. The Rain Arcobaleno said something about Mist and how good the Mist were in hiding. And that it is possible that like another illusionist he knows, Mukuro's probably off looking for something that's interesting only to her—just like _someone_ obsessed over meaningless money.

(No one dares to ask how Colonello got an army of frogs trailing after him for days and jumping on him every time the blond puts his guard down even for a bit. Although if paid with enough money, a certain illusionist will gladly answer the asker. Tsuna doesn't know how Viper—he means Mammon—could know that Colonello was insulting her—his, them… Tsuna doesn't know—important money.)

His _wife_—he has to keep telling himself to call Mukuro that, even in his own head for reasons unknown even to himself—has the habit to disappear in the morning and come back only after Tsuna got his third dose of coffee. Sometimes, the Mist Guardian didn't even bother to come back before Tsunayoshi noticed that a certain indigo colored folder disappeared and news of her success in mission reached the Sky Guardian's ears.

This is something that Hibari and Mukuro both shared ever since they were teenagers. How they rarely bother to wait until formally instructed and do their mission whenever they feel like it. Both never really liked to be associated with Vongola—although for a whole different reason.

"So, did someone see Mukuro?" Tsuna asked no one in particular, rummaging the papers and files in his desk, looking for his wife's folder. "It has been two days since she left and I swear that it is unusual. My intuition has been blaring since this morning. And the guys from Reborn's squad still don't give me any copy of the mission taken by the Mist, even if she is already checking out the folder."

Since the third time Mukuro disappeared and left Tsunayoshi panicked over a mysteriously lost folder, Tsuna introduced Reborn to make a check out and check in post for the mission folder solely for Mukuro—and sometimes Ryouhei.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna! I am sure she just went onto another mission and that guy must be running late! The mission held a lot of details, right? Must be taking a long time to run a check on it," said calm Yamamoto, scratching the back of his neck. "Talking about missions—do you have one for me? It has been a while since I took some good mission! Hahahaha!"

"Err, sure," siad Tsuna, distracted when he touched an empty purple folder—it was Hibari's, but now…

"Yare yare, wasn't that Hibari-san's folder?" Lambo innocently asked, making Tsunayoshi switch his hollow gaze to the cow-printed shirt wearing boy and smiling sadly.

"… Lambo…" growled Gokudera in warning when he noticed his boss' expression. "Apologize."

Lambo looked panicked when he noticed his big-bro's sad expression. "A-ah… Tsuna-nii… I am sorry… I didn't mean to… I am sorry…"

"Tsuna…" whispered Yamamoto worriedly.

"It is okay, Lambo," said Tsuna, smiling brightly—although Gokudera noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't worry. I am moving on! I am okay, really!"

Lambo and Yamamoto—ever the dense idiots—were both smiling back and nodding at Tsuna who was now holding a certain blue folder to Yamamoto. Gokudera looked at the exchange worriedly, biting his bottom lip and cursing the disappearing Mist woman who is his boss' wife.

Usually, only Mukuro could distract Tsuna and get Tsuna's undivided attention when she wanted to. Gokudera, Reborn, Mukuro, and Dino know that that happened only because Tsuna felt guilty to Mukuro and thought that the woman deserves at least that—not out of love or even the beginning of it. Tsuna only thinks that if his heart belongs solely to Hibari—the most part of it, which not belongs to his Family, at least—when Mukuro's around and when the woman wants it, Tsuna's only going to think and put all his attention to Mukuro.

Even if that was not something entirely genuine and just an act out of kindness and guilt, Gokudera and the others who were observant enough, admitted that it is one of the few ways to get the young Decimo out of his Hibari-despairing moments.

"Well, Juudaime," Gokudera began slowly—if the woman was not here to do the job, at least he can still stir his boss to think about the stupid woman and make him temporary forgetting about the bastrad who dared to die and leave his boss like this. "Is Rokudo's folder here?"

Mukuro is still referred as "Rokudo" on daily basis and only if the inner-circle's members are present. In public, Mukuro will be referred to as Mrs. Sawada, Sawada-san, or Signora Sawada—but the woman herself actually detests it. As far as Gokudera was concerned, she hated the surname Sawada because its close tie to Vongola and the mafia. And Mukuro still hates mafia with every fiber in her body—another reason beside her own sadistic and dark amusement that she often takes dangerous and long term, step by step missions that resulted with a Famiglia or two disappearing as the ultimate result. Although she is also not going to refuse simple killing and spying missions. That woman just likes annihilating and torturing people in every way possible.

Tsuna quickly looked around for his wife's folder again and cried in frustration when he found the thick folder buried under Ryouhei' yellow colored folder which contained the damage fees from the Sun Guardian's former mission. "The folder is here!" Tsuna said, head falling to the desk. "Where is she now?"

"Oya oya? You grew quite protective ever since we married. I can't take my missions in peace if you're fussing like this every time I'm gone, Tsunayoshi-kun. You know my mission is delicate and needs constant observation and attention from me. Of course constant torture too, kufufufu~"

Tsuna quickly looked up to see Mukuro in the door—hand holding the side of her body. "Mukuro!" the Vongola boss quickly stood up, noticing his three companions looking at the illusionist with surprise too. If someone can sneak in on them remaining _alive_ and without them noticing, it would be only Mukuro, Reborn, Mammon, or Tsuna himself.

(Xanxus and Byakuran always preferred flashy and dramatic appearances. This fact itself makes Irie, Gamma, Yuuni and Squalo—as if Squalo has any right to critique his boss' flashy entrance when he himself's always screaming his lungs out to announce his appearance—not so happy.)

"Mukuro, where were you gone to?" Tsuna asked worriedly, his intuition guiding him to walk towards his wife whose already pale face started to turn white. "Mukuro! You are hurt!"

Tsuna can finally see blood dripping from the hand that's holding her side. The illusionist just smirked and said softly, "Capotreno de Famiglia already lost its boss. Tsunayoshi-kun… mission accomplished."

The woman slowly slipped down from the door frame. Sweat dripping from her forehead. "I am really tired…"

"NO! Mukuro! Don't close your eyes! Damn it, Mukuro!"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mukuro knows that married life, as far as it still concerned Tsunayoshi, was not going to be easy.

She always lets the young boss do what he likes, waiting for him to be able to finally look at her. She knows that it will need more than a little bit of time. Maybe even years.

Well, Mukuro doesn't mind the waiting. Mukuro doesn't even need Tsunayoshi to love her back. Doesn't need Tsunayoshi to love her as much if not even more than Hibari Kyouya.

Actually, Mukuro's already glad that she can walk side by side with Tsunayoshi. Thankful that she is lucky enough to be able to call herself Sawada-san if she wishes for it—and actually being called that in public.

The others think that she hates being called that. Called a Sawada.

They are only half right.

She doesn't mind being called Sawada. She is rather happy and flattered, actually.

But, she thinks she still has no full right to be able to be proud when people call her that. She is only Sawada by law, after all. She can still not gain the right to called herself part of her husband's family.

She won't… as long as Hibari Kyouya's still hovering over Tsunayoshi. Or at least, until she can give him a child.

Mukuro is a Mist.

Mist never stays in one shape. Mist's always changing. Mist is cunning. Mist can make you lost. Mist is mysterious…

Mukuro knows Tsunayoshi never really understood her in spite of his Hyper Intuition. She knows that no-one but herself knows the real her.

Real Mukuro?

Who is Mukuro kidding?

Mukuro is Mukuro.

The cunning Mukuro. The playful Mukuro. The sadist Mukuro. The liar Mukuro. The… the stupidly in love Mukuro.

She is Mukuro…

And although she is idiot enough to let her husband treat her like a normal friend who he's having sex with every once in a while (that's not normal, Mukuro knows that—but nothing's really ever normal in Vongola) she is not stupid enough to change just for him.

Mukuro will always be Mukuro.

That's why, like usual, like before she was a married woman, she is free to go wherever she likes whenever she wants.

She will go anywhere as she likes. She will do everything to make sure that her plans regarding this stupid mafia works. She will take missions just like usual.

But then, her stupid husband grows annoyingly annoying. Okay, that did not make any sense, but Mukuro could care less.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has the nerve to start monitoring the missions she take. While he did nothing to stop her and cut the usual dangerous missions from her folder, the Vongola Decimo made her check out her folder every time she is going to take it.

While Tsuna has no problem to believe that people who are checking on it will not leak it to the outside, Mukuro is not that trusting. Especially when sometimes Mukuro has her own agenda when taking missions—like killing a high ranking mafia's members when she sniffs something amiss from them or spying on the mafia Famiglia that makes her feel suspicious.

If people start know and notice when she goes and comes back… her plans are not going to run as smoothly as when people were not aware that she disappears.

Damn, married life is hard.

Mukuro knows Tsunayoshi hates killing and violent ways to solve the problem.

Mukuro… she does not want to fully expose Tsunayoshi to the dark world of the mafia. Doesn't want Tsunayoshi to see what she saw with her own eyes.

These eyes who hold so much light even after the loss of his love…

That's why, even if Mukuro has to hurt—at least Mukuro knows Tsunayoshi is okay.

"Mukuro! Stay awake! Don't close your eyes!"

She can hear Tsuna screaming… panicking…

Mukuro can't help but smile slightly, forcing her eyes to open to see the worried expression of her husband and how his three Guardians panicky called for a medic.

"… 'm tired…" mumbled Mukuro before darkness claimed her.

She can still see how Tsunayoshi's eyes widened and reflect his fear clearly before her mismatched eyes closed completely to welcome the darkness.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Is Mukuro-sama going to be okay?" Chrome said hurriedly when she found Yamamoto.

The ex-baseball player looked grim then he shook his head hesitantly. "I don't know. Shamal's trying his best though," Yamamoto said slowly. "Chrome… I am sorry. But can you talk to Tsuna?"

Chrome's eyes widened when she looked past Yamamoto's shoulder and saw her boss all slumped against the wall, eyes hidden under his hands. After worriedly sneaking a glance at the closed door in front of where Tsuna sat, Chrome quickly came and sat beside the despairing husband. "Bosu…"

Tsuna slowly raised his head and turned to look at his second Mist with his eyes full of tears. "Chrome…" whispered Tsuna, voice hoarse.

"Bosu… it is okay," Chrome said, swallowing her saliva—because she didn't think so. Because Chrome is afraid—as much if not even more than her young boss. But, for her Bosu's sake… she is going to act strong… because she needed to believe that her Master was going to be okay. For herself, for Tsuna…

"B-but…"

"Bosu… Mukuro-sama is strong," Chrome said, nodding softly to herself. "She can make it. She is strong—stronger than any normal human. She can… she will make it!"

A sob forced itself out of Tsuna's throat and the young man quickly buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the tears and sobs that are quickly following the first. "But what if she dies?" wailed Tsuna. "What if she can't make it? It is my entire fault! My fault! Mukuro's going to die… just like Kyouya-san… my fault… why I am so insensitive? Why didn't I notice that bastard tried to make a move to attack us? Why am I so stupid to not notice that Mukuro went to him? Why? If Mukuro dies… I don't know what I am going to do… I don't want to lose another family member… Mukuro…"

"Calm down, Dame Tsuna," Reborn's cold voice suddenly cut Tsuna mid rambling. "The situation is entirely different than with Hibari. Mukuro's not shoots right in the head and heart with Strom Flame covered bullets. And, you know—she is far stronger and far too cunning to die only because of stabbing wounds. She is far too proud to let herself die like that."

Tsuna let out a chocked laugh and looked up with a grateful smile to Reborn—who appeared with his father—although the shadow and tears in his eyes still are not disappearing completely. "Son," Iemitsu patted his son's head. "Remember, Shamal is the best doctor out there. He will be able to save Mukuro."

"Or that woman saves herself. She is notorious to be able to come back to life after all," sneered Gokudera—although the worry in his voice did not go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room.

Suddenly, Yamamoto laughed cheerily. "But Mukuro is amazing!" he said. "Remember our first meeting with her? She can go back to life although she shot herself with a bullet—right in the temple!"

"That was the possession bullet, yakyuu-baka," snaped Gokudera. "That's a different condition than her wound now."

"Hah, who do you think I am? That kind of wound is nothing, Hayato!"

Every pair of eyes quickly looked at the formerly locked operation door, where Shamal's smirking in a smug manner, leaning on the door frame. "Well, well, I am Trident Mosquito Shamal. Nothing, especially that kind of wound can make me fail," drawled Shamal, amused at the changes of expression the six people in front of him make. "Especially for a beautiful woman." Shamal added, couldn't resist the perverted smirk in his face.

"SHE IS MY SON'S WIFE, SHAMAL!" shouted Iemitsu, although the huge grin on his face only made Shamal laughing openly.

"How is she now?" Tsuna asked softly, Chrome nodding from her seat beside the sienna haired male.

"Sleeping now," said Shamal. "But she will wake up in an hour or so. Don't worry your pretty little head, Decimo."

Tsuna can't help but let out a shaking laugh—thankful that he is not going to lose another one of his important family. "Is it her way to say to live my life?" whispered Tsunayoshi, low enough so no-one could hear him. Not even Reborn. "You are a strange fellow, Mukuro."

_If you care about my life that much—you ought to take care of your own, Tsunayoshi…_

The whisper in the back of his mind echoed along with the strange chuckle resonating in Tsuna's ears even after Tsuna was sure that his wife already finished her brief visit to his subconscious, something that Mukuro rarely if not ever does.

Inside the room, Mukuro's lips curved upwards in her sleep.


	6. Fifth Chain, New Life for You to Keep

_**Beta-Rader: Mitzuna**_

_**LA CATENA QUINTO;**_

_**Nuova Vita per Voi di Tenere**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"… Tsunayoshi-kun, if I wasn't okay, I wouldn't be able to give your mind even a brief visit right after my operation. Or give you the opportunity to visit me now. I believe I would still be blacking out and no one would be able to see me except for the doctor"

"Just making sure, Mukuro."

"Oya oya? Are you… hey, Tsunayoshi-kun, you know I am not that weak. This wound is nothing."

A snort.

"Yeah, and if your doctor wasn't Shamal… and you were not female—they said you are close to death."

A chocked sound.

"But I am not dead. Ew, lucky, lucky me… I bet he is happy that I am female… and he can touch me."

"Ha ha, funny."

"Oya? Is that jealously I hear? Kufufu~"

"Mu-Mukuro!"

Reborn's smirk widened as he continued to secretly listen to the conversation in the private infirmary room where Tsuna was left alone with Mukuro. Gokudera, who sat in front of him, grimaced every once in a while—muttering something about ungrateful she-snake once some point but remaining ignored by the other occupants. Nana was happily knitting a scarf and talked animatedly to the rest of the waiting in the hall in front of Mukuro's "sick room"—Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome who sat around her—mostly about Mukuro and Tsuna's oncoming first year anniversary.

First year anniversary? Reborn thought absentmindedly. Time moves really fast after those two idiots wedded. Well, maybe Fon would graciously answer his demand for a date—not this has any connection with his stupid student's wedding anniversary.

Snickering to himself, Reborn was actually quite glad that his stupid student didn't take his offer to marry Fon back then. He is quite amused with Fon and fancied the Chinese since of late, after all. And that Bianchi was now somewhat in a relationship with Xanxus helped quite a lot.

Well, back to the last seconds attempt to plan the wedding anniversary…

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mukuro chuckled to herself when she took in the mess and entertainment that was displaying in front of the illusionist who lounged in the sofa like she were the ruler of the world herself. Well, considering that she was the only partially sober human being in the room, she could be somewhat considered the sadistic Queen who looked at her underling's amusing acting—for her—from her throne. Or in this case, the display of humiliation by her drunk (already of legal age) fellow Guardians, Vongola's higher-ups members and close allies including Byakuran and Dino, the ex-Kokuyo gang, Varia's members, CEDEF—and Foundation's members, along with some of the Arcobaleno who were doing some silly act or another without noticing the camera that Mukuro quickly set after the tenth round of drinks was passed out.

The bathroom door, not far from where Mukuro sat, opened and Mukuro could feel her grin getting wider, especially when she heard the loud sigh from behind her. "What happened when I went emptying my stomach?" mumbled the soft voice of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro glanced behind at her husband who was dodging Byakuran trying to kiss him. "Byakuran, stop!" mumbled Tsuna.

Mukuro was still smirking and scooted over to make some room for Tsunayoshi when the young boss walked to her. "Well, let's just say that we are lucky Sasagawa's little sister and soon-to-be Gokudera's Haru decided to bring the kids, Mamma, and dear Chrome away from the party when Papa and Sasagawa started bringing the alcohol out," said Mukuro, leaning at Tsunayoshi who laughed openly and put his hand around Mukuro's shoulder.

"God, how much did I miss? I didn't go for too long, right?" said Tsunayoshi, laughing harder when he see his father—or, as Mukuro calls him, Papa—and Lal starting to sing some strange song, quickly accompanied by a flustered looking Fon and Mammon who had Bel attached to the hooded illusionist's side like some baby monkey.

"Oya oya, I am not that sure~ but you sure did take your time in the bathroom," sang Mukuro, dodging the empty bottle of wine which Xanxus _tried_ to throw at Lussuria who was dancing around the room. "But you didn't miss anything~ I record this." And the gloved finger pointed at the camera beside the sofa, protected by illusions.

"Blackmailing material?" asked Tsuna, amused. "You are even worse than Reborn, sometimes."

"Kufufufu, talking about Arcobaleno Reborn," Mukuro drawled, giddy. "Look there, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

The Vongola Decimo quickly looked at where his wife pointed and instantly laughed so hard his eyes started tearing up in amusement when he noticed his tutor dancing hula-hula with an equally drunk Verde and Colonello in one corner of the large room where they held the after party-party.

"Ahahahaha! You spiked their drinks, didn't you? You did… you did, right?" asked Tsunayoshi, quickly hiding his face in Mukuro's shoulder to muffle the sound of his laughter. "You put something in it, right? If even Reborn can be drunk like this… oh, God. That's why even Lal _and_ Mr.-I-can-drink-all-alcohol-in-the-world-trash-Xan xus were wasted after their third drink. And _I_ get my stomach rebelling after I sipping the wine. What did you put in it? Some kind of new drug? It wasn't something illegal or from Verde's lab, right? Oh, forget it. I don't even want to know."

Mukuro just chuckled under the accusing eyes of her boss and quickly made some hand movement that made Tsunayoshi look at the strange Quartet—excluding Bel—who previously were, and still are singing along in their drunken stupor. "Oh? Mammon? What—HOLY MOTHER OF REBORN!"

Mukuro nodded, eyes still not leaving the previously hooded Mist Arcobaleno. The only woman on the Varia, Viper… and she is a good looking woman too. No wonder Belphegor latched onto her side though all the years—especially now Prince the Ripper was sucking on the singing woman's neck, tugging the hood down to make a better access for him, making the only sober pair in the room witness Mammon's hidden gender.

"… Mukuro, I will forget about the blackmail gathering and suspiciously spiked alcohol—I don't even know you can spike alcohol to make it stronger—if you let me have a copy."

"Sure, Tsunayoshi-kun… sure… kufufu~"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mukuro was wide awake, gazing at the misty night—or very early morning—outside the window from where she half-sat-half-leaned in the bed with her arms crossed under her chest. Besides Mukuro, Tsunayoshi was deeply asleep, tired because of what happened today. Days filled with the usual paperwork and a restless party with their equally insane comrades is not a good combination for the young boss.

Chuckling softly at the memory of today's anniversary and imagining what will happen next year, Mukuro slowly entangled her arms and started petting her husband's head absentmindedly. The mismatched eyes finally left the window and instead focused on the calm expression of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The chuckle slowly died down, leaving a tender, soft expression on the usually sharp and hard face. "Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro whispered softly, leaning down to kiss Tsuna's forehead lightly. "I am, indeed, still a selfish human…"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

That day, like usual, Tsuna woke up alone with no pineapple-head in sight. Sighing to himself, Tsuna wondered if Mukuro was even getting enough sleep with the way she always rose and disappeared before he even stirred. Mukuro never stays in bed long enough or wakes Tsunayoshi up. Sometimes Tsuna even wonders if Mukuro even sleeps in the same bed with him.

Messing his hair and stifling a yawn, Tsuna slowly walked to his—their—bathroom to do his morning ritual. Temporary pushing the mystery, which was his wife for a year into the back of his head.

After he was finally dressed in his usual pinstriped suit, was when Tsunayoshi let his mind drift back to ponder his disappearing Mist Guardian.

Tsuna knew that Mukuro did sleep in their bed. But Mukuro always fell asleep after Tsuna and woke up before him. The young boss was honestly curious what the mysterious illusionist looks like when she is asleep—

And he was abruptly stopping in front of the large painting of the Vongola bosses and their Guardians which are displayed in that particular main hallway.

He slowly turned his head to look at his Family's painting and his eyes stopped right at the painting of a handsome dark haired man who stood right beside the painted-him. "Kyouya-san," Tsunayoshi whispered. "It has been two years, huh…?"

A sad smile suddenly formed in the former Namu-chuu student's face when he reached up to his lover and Cloud Guardian's unmoving picture. "I know that you wish for my happiness," the young man whispered softly, hand stopped in mid-air and not touching the frozen painting of Namimori's ex-head prefect. "I know you would… but, Kyouya-san, even if years passed by and death claimed me… I can't forget… about you. About us. Forgive me… I love you… forever and ever…"

Tsuna never realized the last whips of long bluish hair disappearing in the other hallway not far from where he stood.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mukuro quickly rubbed her eyes, scowling darkly when she realized the tears didn't stopp despite her best efforts. Splashing more water to her face and wincing when some missed and wetted her jacket. Gripping the sink tightly, Mukuro glared at her pathetic reflection in the mirror.

When she accidently—not quite—bumped with Tsunayoshi in that particular hallway, her pride was the only reason why she dove as fast as she could to the nearest woman' restroom and broke down.

Why was she crying, anyway? Mukuro scowled darker at her reflection when she thought back. It was not as if she didn't know about Tsunayoshi's feelings for that damned bird or his "non-existing" feelings for _her_. She entered the marriage with full knowledge about the risk and everything else. She had the firmest resolve to let it flow as naturally as possible.

And it was not as if this was the first time she ever heard that her husband (_Damn it, birdie. He is mine now!_) proclaimed his love to Hibari Kyouya. Be it before or after their marriage.

But why was she feeling so uneasy now?

Why was she feeling that there was something different? With her emotions and mind a jumbling mess and her stomach protesting… the heck, she didn't even drink anything last night.

Chocking back a sob, Mukuro quickly tore open the nearest door stall and vomited.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"So, Doctor Shamal…" Tsunayoshi was gazing down worriedly at Mukuro who sat with a pale face on the bed, stubbornly looking ahead at Shamal. "What's wrong with Mukuro?"

"Well," Shamal grinned madly, making Mukuro grip Tsunayoshi's mantel in reflex when she noticed the unholy shine in the perverted doctor and fellow Mist user's eyes.

Frowning when she noticed her action, the woman quickly let go of the mantel and clutched tightly at the edge of bed—still ignoring Tsunayoshi's worried gaze. Mukuro didn't know how or why, but she felt that lately, she has been acting too out of character and her mood swings were even worse than usual. Not to mention vomiting and craving (_the strangest_) meals in the most unholy hours of the day.

"What?" said Tsuna quickly, stepping in front of Mukuro in a protective manner. "What's wrong?"

The grin, if possible, widened. The Trident Mosquito laughed before patting Tsunayoshi's shoulder. "Congratulation, Boss. You are a soon-to-be father."

Both Mukuro and Tsunayoshi fell into silence, the pair looking at Shamal weirdly before Tsuna let out a forced laugh, his face pale. "Well, great joke…" muttered Tsuna.

"I am not joking," Shamal quickly cut him, expression finally settled to death serious. "Your wife is pregnant. A month or so. Maybe right after your anniversary." And the expression became perverted again. "So… great anniversary night, huh? Too bad I was away that time…"

Tsunayoshi blushed furiously before he glanced over his shoulder at Mukuro who was now staring blankly at the point only a few centimeters from Tsunayoshi's head, looking lost in thought. "Mukuro," Tsunayoshi whispered softly, a happy smile gracing his face. "You are pregnant…"

Mukuro suddenly snapped out of her daze, face flushed. "Oya?" the woman muttered, softly caressing her flat stomach. "Really?"

"Oh, I give up!" Shamal said aloud. "Why do you two even come to me if you will just doubt me, I wonder? I am serious. I am never kidding about my patient's condition, you know!"

The Vongola boss let out a loud laugh, bend down to hug his wife who was still dazedly looking at her own stomach on the bed. "We are going to be parents, Mukuro!" Tsuna said, kissing the side of Mukuro's neck. "Let's tell Mom and Dad! And Chrome too!"

Mukuro numbly nodded, stealing a glance at Shamal who just shrugged with a smile on his face and disappeared to his office in the other side of infirmary room. "How about we just tell everyone, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said softly, returning the hug, finally. "Your family will be happy… kufufu~"

"_Our_ family, Mukuro," Tsuna corrected, letting go of Mukuro and offering his hand. "And we will have our very _own_ family when the baby's born!"

Chuckling her trademark laugh, Mukuro accepted Tsuna's hand and let the younger man lead her to his office.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Tou-san!" Tsuna shouted when the video connection shows Iemitsu his bouncing in the chair son. "Guess what, Dad?"

Iemitsu, blinking at his son's hyper-ness, tapped his finger to his head, thinking. "I don't know," Iemitsu said, look rather ashamed. "Do we have a special occasion today? 'Am sorry, son. I forget."

"No, no, no!" Tsuna shook his head—much to the amusement of his son's wife who, Iemitsu noticed, looked glowing with happiness herself. Looks like the news that said Mukuro was sick as of late were wrong. "Not like that!"

Chuckling, Iemitsu shook his head. "Well, I don't know, then. Please humor me, Tsu-chan~"

His son was scowling briefly at the hated nickname before the Vongola boss was back to squirming in his seat, with Mukuro whacking the side of her husband's head before his son finally settled again and with a beaming smile that can even rival Iemitsu's beloved Nana in her best days, Tsuna quickly blurted out, "Wearegonnahaveababy!"

Blinking, Iemitsu looked at his son with confusion clear in his eyes. "Sorry, what?"

Tsuna groaned, looking at Mukuro who smirked at Iemitsu's beloved son with fondness—so unlike the angry revengeful young teenager Iemitsu first had met years ago who was full of darkness and an unhealthy obsession of possessing his son's body and destroying the mafia. "Your son has meant to say that you are going to be a grandfather, Papa," Mukuro said smoothly.

Ah, Papa~ how Iemitsu adored the way his daughter in-law was calling him. Tsuna no longer called him 'Papa' since he hit his sixth birthday—wait! What?

"EH!?" Iemitsu screamed, making Lal, Colonello, and Basil barge into the room with weapons ready.

"Iemitsu, what is this?" Lal asked, scowling darkly when she noticed nothing out of ordinary.

But, Iemitsu ignored his best fighter for the time being. Looking at his son and daughter in-law, Iemitsu started squirming on his own chair excitedly. "Seriously?" Iemitsu said happily, like a child who got their present early on their birthday. "A grandchild? Really!?"

When his son nodded, Iemitsu let out a loud whoop and was quickly standing. "HURRAY!" the CEDEF and Vongola outside advisor shouted, turning around and grabbing the three stunned youngsters in his room in a big bear hug. "You heard that, Lal? You understand, Colonello? You know what, Basil? I AM GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!"

Lal quickly wrestled her way out of Iemitsu's grip and maneuvered her way to her boss's computer, where the Sawada's youngest couple was grinning at her from the monitor. "Sawada!" Lal barked. "Is that true, young man!?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi nodded happily, before shyly asking, "Hey, Lal-san… when you are going to marry Colonello?"

And the corrupted Arcobaleno furiously cut down the connection with a red face—much to the disappointment of her boss and amusement of her un-official boyfriend.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Nana's reaction, just like Tsuna imagined, was outright, honest, and filled with hyper-excited happiness that is purely Sawada Nana. "Tsu-kun," Nana said happily, clapping her hands in front of her chest with a dreamy expression. "It is amazing! Kaa-san will fly to Italia as soon as I can! I will help Mukuro-chan with everything she will need! And the baby-shopping too! The children will need to stay, though… do you think Kyouko-chan would let them stay in her parents' home?"

"Mamma, I think baby–shopping is still too early?" Mukuro asked, amused. "And I think the Sasagawas would be happy. Sorta."

"Kyaaaa~" Nana squealed, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands. "I like how Mukuro-chan called me! And, Mukuro-chan, there is no way it's too early for baby-shopping! And Tsu-kun, make sure you make the baby's room as soon as possible. And make sure you keep a good look on Mukuro-chan. Mukuro-chan, if you can't stomach your food, it will be okay. You can eat crackers and tea… no, don't drink coffee, you heard me, young lady?"

Tsuna and Mukuro were both chuckling at Nana's happy chatting, with Mukuro and/or Tsuna nodding when Nana stopped her rambling to look at them to make sure they understand.

"And make sure that Mukuro-chan doesn't do something too exhausting for the first few months, Tsu-kun! The early pregnancy is the riskier stage of it and the baby and mom's safety is fragile."

Tsuna slowly looked at Mukuro. The woman, after she finally noticed her husband's stare, raised her brow in question. "That means, no more missions for you!" Tsuna said, expression serious.

Mukuro took a step back, surprised with the intensity in her husband's gaze. "Oya? What? You must be kidding me!" Mukuro exclaimed, throwing her arms around. "That's not funny, Tsunayoshi-kun! Kufufufu~"

"I am not kidding!" Tsunayoshi said, glaring down at Mukuro who gulped nervously. "You are a reckless fighter, Mukuro. I will not let you take any more missions!"

"But—"

"Ara~ I think you must solve this by yourselves," Nana cut in, smiling brightly. "Well then, see you later, Tsu-kun, Mukuro-chan!"

"Wait, Mamma!"

But the monitor blanked out along with Nana's last wave.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Pregnant?" Reborn asked Tsuna who was grinning at him. "Well, good job on knocking up a woman a year older—and taller—than you, Tsuna. I hope the child will get Rokudo Mukuro's physical genes. God knows he or she will need it."

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, indignant. "It is not my fault that Mom's genes are more dominating than Dad's. He is supposed to be the one to blame!"

Snickering evilly, Reborn started petting his student's head. "Well, then. We shall blame Iemitsu if your child gets your shortness gene," teased Reborn. "Still, congrats, Dame-Tsuna. You are not so Dame now, huh, if you were able to knock her up."

"S-Shut up!"

"Ha-Hi! Baby-shopping! Baby-shopping!" Haru sang excitedly while dancing around Mukuro. "Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan! Baby-shopping!"

"Yes, Haru-chan," Kyoko said, smiling pleasantly.

Chrome quickly dived under M.M's arms—who was staring smugly at Mukuro who just smirked back at the red haired woman—and hugged Mukuro softly. "Congratulation, Mukuro-sama," whispered the usually meek woman. "I can't wait to get pregnant too."

"Kufufufu, don't rush it, my dear Chrome," Mukuro said. "You just recently married."

Chrome smiled brightly at Mukuro, releasing her savior and playing with the wedding band on her ring finger. Dino and Chrome married just a week ahead of Tsuna's birthday two months ago and just came back from their late honeymoon right before Mukuro and Tsuna's first year anniversary a month ago.

Gokudera and Ryouhei, along with Dino just had their share of hugs with Tsuna. Now, the three men were chatting animatedly, wondering about the baby's gender with Tsunayoshi being harassed by his own life-long tutor. Yamamoto, who was still on a mission, would be informed by the time he arrived back at headquarters.

Chuckling softly, Mukuro thought that the unborn child in her womb will be able to bring more happy smiles to her husband's face—just like the state of the Vongola boss since the morning when he first heard about the prospect of him becoming father.

Mukuro, who is actually quite confused about all of this, would do anything to make sure that this smile was not going to leave anytime soon. Even if she had to stop doing missions. After all, it was a new life that Tsuna's wanted to hold so bad.


	7. Sixth Chain, Hope for the Future

_**ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUKURO-SAN~**_

_**BETA: Mitzuna  
**_

* * *

_**LA CATENA SESTO;**_

_**La Speranza per il Futuro**_

"_I know death hath ten thousand different doors for men to take their exit_. How absurd."

Blinking and looking up from his paperwork, Tsuna stared in amusement at his wife who was lounging on the sofa. Mukuro herself didn't look at Tsuna, one hand holding a book that took all her attention and the other rubbing her swelling stomach. "John Webster?" Tsuna asked, putting down his pen and his chin on his palm. "In the mood for some literature, Mukuro? And how was that _absurd_?"

The illusionist scoffed slightly, glaring at her husband from the corner of her eyes. "I already took _six_ paths of hell, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. I ought to know something like that," the woman huffed and then pointed her book at the male—as if going to throw it—who quickly ducked under his desk. "And don't hide, little bunny. I know where you sleep."

"Ha ha ha," Tsuna laughed bitterly, peeking at the pregnant woman whose mood swings were able to make even Reborn cower in corner. Tsuna did so not want to know what Chrome would turn out like if she were pregnant. And, god forbids, _Haru or Bianchi_. "Of course you know. I'll sleep in the guest room today then, don't want to get murdered in my sleep…"

"Kufufufu, I can do much worse than that in your sleep, dear husband of mine."

And the Vongola Boss—defeater of Byakuran and Xanxus, tamer of crazy Guardians including the late Hibari Kyouya, Vongola Primo's successor, Reborn the Sadist's student, and all of things his subordinates called him—screamed in fright and threw himself out of the open window while activating his dying will flame. No one needed to remind him that he already beat Mukuro in their teenager years and _is _the woman's husband—or that Mukuro won't do anything to him. A pregnant Mukuro was scary and Tsuna knew firsthand what Mukuro was able to do when her mood swing is at the peak.

The woman herself was chuckling sadistically while looking at the soft gleam of a Sky Flame that quickly faded in the distance.

"My dear husband," whispered Mukuro with glee. "It is worth the torture because this is only the early stage of pregnancy~ Kufufufu~"

"Oi, woman. Stop bullying Juudaime," Gokudera Hayato's voice made Mukuro turn around to see the silver haired male holding a _mountain_ of new paperwork for her recently escaping husband to do.

"Oya oya, it wasn't bullying," muttered Mukuro before quickly standing up and walking away from Gokudera, annoyed beyond normal without reason every time she is near the puppy who calls himself her husband's right-hand man.

"Tch, whatever, stupid woman," growled Gokudera when the Mist Guardian walked to the door. "Just don't make Juudaime run away like that. Every. Fucking. Time. You bitch."

"Language, puppy," hissed Mukuro, looking over her shoulder to glare at Gokudera. "Your dear Juudaime won't be pleased if he knew you talk like that to a pregnant woman who accidentally is his wife, right?"

Gokudera stopped in his track and glared back at Mukuro. "You're only able to say that because you are lucky enough Hibari Kyouya is death. And," Gokudera smirked cruelly. "You'll always be second to Juudaime after a death person, heh. What a poor woman."

Mukuro hissed angrily, not able to control her temper. "Better than you, puppy. How is if feeling, having your first love never look at you the same way you did and have to work under him all the time?" bit Mukuro back—her eyes lighting up with Gokudera's face paling. "See? I _am_ not the 'poor' one here."

.

Gokudera never knew how his words actually stabbed Mukuro's heart more than anything else could ever be able to.

Mukuro already knew that she is just lucky. Knew that she already spent all her luck being able to stay at Tsunayoshi's side. That she will never be able to be the first in Tsunayoshi's heart.

But he _didn't_ need him to tell her that, right? She is… she _knew_ already. Is it really fun? _Is it_? To show her that she is never able to win against Hibari Kyouya—even when he was long gone—except using dirty tricks? Just like back then where they fought over everything every time … just like Tsunayoshi's heart…

She knew. But it hurt more when someone points it out right in her face…

Mukuro lives off illusions. Her entire life is an illusion. She is an expert in lying. Her life consists of lies.

Then why… why can't she lie to herself… lie and make a false illusion of Tsunayoshi's love for her?

… Why…

Why does she love him so much?

Oo~~**~~oO

Dark...

Cold...

Tsuna can't feel anything but the cold. Can't see anything but the darkness.

Letting out chocked sobs, Tsuna quickly looks around and starts walking blindly, trying to find something solid. "Where… is this?" Tsuna's own voice echoing around him, making the Vongola Boss shiver again. "Am I… alone…?"

Bright.

Bright like a flame.

Cold.

But yet so cold.

Nothingness.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun…"_

"Mukuro?"

"… _It is… painful… Tsunayoshi-kun… painfull…"_

"Mukuro! Where are you?"

"_Tsunayoshi... I will take your child with me…"_

"Kyouya-san? What? What happened?"

Panicking, Tsuna starts to run—continuously calling his lover's and his wife's names.

.

"Good morning."

Blinking stupidly at the face that looked down to him, Tsunayoshi reached his hand out to touch a long strand of his wife's dark hair. "Mu… kuro?" whispered Tsuna, voice hoarse.

The illusionist smirked at the Vongola Boss before straightening her pose and sweeping one of her gloved hand easily over Tsunayoshi's messy locks of hair. "Who else?" asked Mukuro easily. "You look so troubled. Bad dream? Milk?"

"Thanks," mumbled Tsuna, sitting up and accepting the warm milk that Mukuro offered to him in a mug. "I prefer coffee after a bad dream, though…"

"I can't drink coffee, you have to suffer along with me, kufufu~" Mukuro said easily. "Chased by the Arcobaleno in your dream again?"

"Uun," mumbled Tsuna, shaking his head while sipping his drink slowly. "Much worse…"

"… You don't want to talk about it, I suppose?" asked Mukuro, sitting beside Tsunayoshi while offering the male the toast she held.

Ripping a piece off the warm toast and adding it to his milk, Tsunayoshi looked down at his lap, clearly sulking. "Nope," he said. "Don't want to."

.

It scared Tsuna, actually. That dream scared Tsuna more than it should.

Imagining he had to lose someone of his family—imagining he will lose this piece of Mukuro and himself before he could even hold that little, small and fragile life in his hands really scared the sienna haired male. Imagining that he not only couldn't protect Kyouya-san, but also the possibility that even a part of himself, his unborn child, wasn't safe, made Tsunayoshi's body shake and his breathing difficult.

Ever since he was a teenager, it was become a problem for him. The thought of not being able to protect his friends and family—the thought of being left alone. His friends—his family—were his pride. Kyouya-san thought him that pride is something that he can't give up on. But he was weak, he has always been weak.

He can't protect anyone.

And it scared him. It scared him more than anything.

He couldn't protect Kyouya-san. Strong. Prideful. Undefeatable Kyouya-san.

What will happen to the fragile life that can't even defend itself if it was entrusted to someone weak like Tsuna?

Feeling his stomach give a tug of protest, the young man quickly run to the nearest toilet to empty his stomach.

"… What should I do?"

Oo~~**~~oO

"_What an insult…"_

Oo~~**~~oO

"Tsunayoshi-kun, food."

"… Get it yourself," mumbled Tsuna without looking up from the document he had been signing. "Yamamoto, tea."

"Aye, boss! Hahaha!"

Pouting, Mukuro buried herself deeper into the sofa she is currently sitting on. Playing with her hair, the woman continued to steal glances at his husband who hasn't moved from his position for five hours. "Not fair," mumbled Mukuro.

"It is also not fair that I have to sign all this nonsense—but you don't see me complaining," answered Tsuna easily, dipping his pen in the ink bottle only to find it empty. "Gokudera-kun! Ink!"

"Yes, Juudaime!" was heard from the room next door.

Taking the chance to rest, Tsuna let the pen in his hand fall and leaned back in his comfortable chair. Blinking when he saw the envious glare her wife sent him, Tsuna tilted his head. "What wrong?" asked the boss easily, right when Yamamoto appeared with the tea Tsunayoshi requested.

"You have them on your back and call, and I have none although you are my husband…" mumbled Mukuro, making both Yamamoto and Tsuna tilt their heads.

"Sorry, not understand what you mean by that," said Tsuna easily. "Thank you Yamamoto. You make good tea."

"You are welcome, Tsuna!"

Sulking, Mukuro turned her head away stubbornly.

.

"_In this world, I only have you as my guide."_

.

"_You are my one and only reason to life."_

_._

"_Hey, don't die."_

_._

"… _Be happy."_

_._

_White as snow._

_Pure as the light._

_._

"_Welcome to the living world…"_


End file.
